


eating music while listening to ice cream

by synically



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, Secret Relationship, Soft Huening Kai, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, a poly yeontaebin just bcos i can, and a performance? except it's in words lol, and beomkai are our musical geniuses so, and i want him to be spoiled, basically just beomgyu spoiling kai, because kai's a babie, because txt with music is a permanent concept, like a lot, music fic, there are song snippets again, yes this is a music fic so there are songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: They met through music, a common passion that they love. And things start to flow from there, like the continuous sounds echoing inside the music hall.From what they've already known, they found another meaning for music in each other."You're my favorite music."//Just a tsundere and a soft cutie in love, nothing else.Oh and their three friends who have no idea they like each other.//completed : 080420 - 081320
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 59
Kudos: 114





	1. Not-So-Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> aha so this is just a short story i made after not making much progress on the other one. a friend gave me the idea of a "tsundere beomgyu that's only soft and sweet to hueningkai" and thus, this was made.
> 
> a little fluffy because i'm tired of writing heavy and serious themes. enjoy <3

"Kai, can you stop stealing my ice cream?" Soobin whines as the other boy grabs another scoop from his small tub of cherry ice cream.

"Payback from stealing my vanilla last time." Hueningkai teased, proceeding to steal another scoop but the older boy moved the tub away from him.

"You've been saying that for a week already. I didn't steal a week's worth." Soobin glared, shielding his dessert.

"Aw but hyung," Kai singsonged, pouting as he reached grabby hands to his hyung.

Taehyun smacked it away. "Save some for me, idiot." Before getting himself a spoonful of ice cream, Soobin didn't budge and just let him.

Hueningkai frowned, "Soobin-hyung has favorites and it shows."

The oldest among them stuck his tongue out at the youngest childishly, making the latter roll his eyes. The middleman only ignored them as he goes for another scoop, a satisfied hum leaving his lips at the taste of his favorite ice cream. Soobin smiles to himself at the sight of the other boy's happy face. _Whipped_ , Kai thinks.

All of a sudden, Taehyun smiled even wider as he lightly hits Kai's arm. "He's here, he's here, he's here!" He repeatedly said, looking over at someone who just entered the cafeteria.

Now, Taehyun is usually the calm and reserved boy in everyone else's eyes, but not to his best friends. Soobin and Hueningkai know how savage and crazy Taehyun could get when he's set in the right mood. _And_ he's also unusually a hopeless romantic, catching the two off guard, even the boy himself. So when he acts all giddy and excited like this, even if neither of the two was doing anything remotely weird, there's only one other person to blame.

Kai turned to the direction where his friend is looking, heart skipping in a melodious rhythm. He then tried suppressing the growing smile on his lips at the sight of _him_ by biting on his spoon of ice cream.

A few meters from them, Beomgyu sat with Yeonjun on another lunch table with their three other friends, who were laughing at something the blond-haired boy said. Beomgyu was only rolling his eyes and retained his poker face as his friends mess about on their table.

"Ah I want to hear Yeonjun's jokes too." Taehyun said, the pout evident in his voice and Kai faintly hears Soobin scoff.

Kai laughs at the obvious crush of his two friends as he steals another scoop, gleefully bringing it to his mouth as his eyes drifted again to the raven-haired boy, which he caught on looking at him back. Beomgyu's expression remained cold when their gazes met, and his eyes quickly flicker to the spoon on his mouth before turning his head away. He said something to Yeonjun as he stood up and walked to the food counter, Hueningkai's eyes still following him.

"What are you looking at?" He heard Soobin say and his head twirled to his direction, discovering that the question was directed at him and not to the other boy that was still obviously staring at Yeonjun.

"Oh nothing." He simply answers, to which Soobin narrowed his eyes.

Before the oldest of the trio could say another word, a staff went to their table and handed Kai his own tub of ice cream. "Uh I'm sorry, I didn't order this."

The lady only cheekily grinned at him, "It's from a secret admirer."

Hueningkai fought the urge to blush right there and then as his two friends started teasing him, but it was a useless effort as he still felt his cheeks warm up. So in favor of calming down his erratic heart, he opened the tub of ice cream his 'secret admirer' had bought for him, and his two friends grimaced at the flavor.

"Secret Admirer's got no taste." Taehyun said, scrunching his nose.

"Perfect choice actually." Hueningkai mused, humming at the taste of his favorite mint chocolate ice cream, "I wouldn't have to share with you." He teased, earning him a smack on the back of his head from his two friends.

From afar, Hueningkai could see Beomgyu's red ears despite the expressionless face, as he scoops on his own tub of ice cream.

The next day, the three boys were on their usual table for lunch, ranting about their own classes, when the lunch lady handed Kai a plate of egg tarts, saying it was from his secret admirer.

"Seems like your secret admirer knows the way to your heart." Soobin, teases. Kai only laughed at his statement.

_He actually does_ , he thinks, cheeks on a tint of pink.

That set-up had gone on for a week. Every lunch time, Kai receives free food from his admirer; ranging from steamed eggs, egg fried rice, egg rolls, anything with eggs because it's his favorite. Sometimes even accompanied by more mint chocolate ice cream.

("How do you eat eggs every single day? I'm starting to think that your admirer might've own a chicken farm." Soobin said, opening his boxed lunch.

"Eggs are tasty and healthy. I actually don't know why you don't eat this everyday." Kai shrugged, munching on his rolled omelette courtesy of his secret admirer.

"I wish someone would treat me too." Taehyun sulked, taking a sip from the apple juice Soobin had bought.

"I treat you all the time!" Soobin gasped, offended.)

When Monday came again, Hueningkai wasn't expecting anything as the deal was already off. He sat on their usual table, his two friends talking about what kind of egg dish his admirer would give him today.

"They're not going to give anything today." He said confidently.

"Oh? And how would you know that?" Taehyun asks.

His phone beeped before he could answer Taehyun's question.

_From: baby hyungie <3_

_hey. wru_

_To: baby hyungie <3_

_i'm at the cafeteria hyung >3< whyy_

_From: baby hyungie <3_

_nothing. eat lots <3_

Kai was smiling on his phone when the lunch lady came over their table again, grinning widely as she settles the tray in front of the brown-haired boy. It was now a whole plate of sushi that the boy was sure wasn't a menu in the otherwise stereotypical cafeteria, accompanied by a can of cola and a rose. Kai almost laughed to himself at how his admirer was being a sappy romanticist, but he was still blushing at the sweet gesture.

"I'm kind of liking this admirer of yours." Taehyun said, popping a sushi in his mouth.

"Find yours." Kai sneered, sending a subtle wink at Soobin who choked on his piece of sushi. "And stop stealing my food."

Soobin drank the cider Taehyun handed to him, and calmed himself down, "Now you know how it feels." He glared when the youngest boy laughs at him.

(Hueningkai honestly thought that was the last of it, but the next day, a molang plushie was in his locker when he opened it that morning. His first instinct was to grab it and hug it against his chest, catching scent of a familiar lavender perfume. He smiled, knowing just who it was from.

"Wow. Secret Admirer also invaded his locker." He heard Taehyun say from behind him.

"They're probably a weird creepy stalker for knowing Kai's combination." Soobin deduces unnecessarily. The two younger boys only ignored him for ruining the moment.)

One afternoon that same week, Hueningkai went out of the classroom last, having received a text that _his hyung_ would walk him home. He already texted Taehyun and Soobin earlier that he couldn't go with them, saying that he was hanging out with a friend. Who, of course, was not _just_ a friend.

Beomgyu was leaning on the wall of the almost empty hallway, a hand in his pocket while the other was scrolling through his phone. Kai almost shrieked at the sight of the handsome boy, but he didn't, and instead, he just grinned widely as he jumped in front of the older.

"Hi Beomie-hyung!" Kai greeted.

Beomgyu fought the urge to smile, but his lips were curling upward. "Hey Hueningie. Shall we go?"

The younger boy only nodded enthusiastically, and that was all it needed for the older to break out into a huge smile.

"You seem excited. What's up?" He asked as they walk out of the building.

"Hueningie's just happy." Kai said cutely. Beomgyu's heart skipped a beat. "How 'bout you hyungie? What's up and you're still giving me gifts even if the deal's already off?"

"Can't I just spoil my boyfriend?" Beomgyu teased, smirking when Kai blushed. "I know you like me spoiling you baby."

"Ah hyung," Kai whined, hiding his red face in his hands. "You still didn't have to."

He felt Beomgyu's arm wrap around his waist accompanied by a chuckle as they walk out of the campus and to the nearby bus stop. "But I want to. So let me be."

A bus arrived shortly after, and both of them made their way in, occupying the seat on the furthest back. Hueningkai sat on the seat near the window and Beomgyu was beside him. Once the bus drove away, Beomgyu reached for Kai's hand and held it tight, a small smile and light blush on his face.

Hueningkai giggled at his cute boyfriend, "Where are we going hyung?"

"My place. I want to show you something."

It was a thirty minute ride to the older boy's place so Kai pulled his earphones from his backpack and plugged it on his phone. He wordlessly put one bud in his boyfriend's ear and the other in his. Beomgyu didn't even flinch at the contact and just continued on scrolling in his phone while Kai selected a song to play, settling in with a calm song as they sat in comfortable silence. Beomgyu was subconsciously rubbing circles on the younger boy's knuckles and Kai had never been content inside a busy bus ride before, leaning on the older boy's shoulder just because he can.

Beomgyu pulled him when they were at their stop, and they walked on the quiet streets with hands intertwined, indulging themselves in Kai's playlist. They arrived shortly at the older boy's shared apartment with Yeonjun, who greeted them when the raven-haired opened the door.

"Kai! Hey, you haven't visited for a while."

"Hi Yeonjun-hyung!" Hueningkai greeted back cheerily. "Really? But I was here just last week."

"Oh it's only been a week? Sorry it didn't feel like it. Beomgyu's been whining about how he missed you so much that I thought it was a year alread- Ow!" He was cut off on his teasing when Beomgyu smacked his head, an annoyed expression on his face.

Yeonjun was whining how he could have concussion from the hit but Beomgyu ignored him in favor of pulling a laughing Hueningkai to his room. Once inside, Kai waltzed over to the bed and slumped face-first on the sheets, the smell of lavender fabric conditioner gracing his nose. It had become his favorite scent because that's what the older boy always smells like, and it always brings him a sense of comfort and peace.

Kai piped up at the sound of guitar strums and saw Beomgyu sitting on his swivel chair, guitar settled on his lap. His lips are pulled in a thin line and he wasn't meeting his boyfriend's gaze, looking everywhere but him with his ears bright red. Kai thinks he's cute.

"Oh~ Your ears are red. Is my baby hyungie embarrassed?" He teases, making Beomgyu scowl but his ears burned red even more, if it was even possible.

"Shut up. So I uh . . . kind of wrote you a song . . . and uh . . . I wanted you to hear it." The older boy said, still not looking at him as his fingers fidget with the guitar strings. "It's still a work in progress, kind of anyway, but yeah." He was scratching his nape as the blush in his cheeks crawl to his neck, clearly shy.

Hueningkai can't help but grin at his adorable boyfriend. Beomgyu wasn't always like this; he was usually cool and composed, retaining a perfect poker face over his time in university, only occasionally breaking out in small smiles and smug smirks. He feels a sense of pride for being able to get to know this side of the older; the cute, soft, and caring side. Because even if most of the boy's wardrobe is composed of black and white clothes, the amount of piercings and accessories he wears, and his intimidating aura just from the way he stands, Kai knows that his boyfriend loves drowning in huge hoodies, smells like a lavender field, soft for romantic movies and cuddling, and sleeps hugging his Ryan plushies.

"You're cute, hyung. Of course I'd love to hear your song." He says, sitting cross-legged on the older boy's bed.

Beomgyu gnawed on his lower lip, still clearly embarrassed but he started gently plucking on the strings, gradually picking up the pace as he strums.

Then he began singing and Kai's breath hitched.

_"Nun-ap-e pyeolchyeojin geon_

_Uyusbich eunhasu_

_Pieonan geumbich gyejeol_

_Like our summer"_

[Spread before your eyes

Is the ivory milky way

Blooming gold season

Like our summer]

He suddenly remembers the summer when they met and his heart started happily skipping in his chest, head bopping to the catchy song.

_"Eodie iss-eodo_

_Eotteon gyejeol-edo_

_Uriga hamkkelamyeon_

_Feel like summer."_

[No matter where you are

No matter what season

If we're together

Feel like summer]

A series of plucking again before he ended the snippet with a soft strum. Beomgyu scratched on the back of his reddened ear, a small smile resting on his lips as he looks up and sees Kai's expression.

Hueningkai has his mouth hanging agape and eyes sparkling with admiration for his hyung. He stood up from the bed and offered his boyfriend a standing ovation, along with a fast clapping of hands that he clearly practiced from the internet. He shouted cheers enthusiastically that made Beomgyu burst out laughing as he brings his guitar back to its stand in the corner of the room, before making his way in front of the younger boy and holding both of his hands to stop him from clapping. There was a wide and breathtaking smile on his lips as he looks up, eyes glimmering with fondness for his boyfriend.

"Beomgyu-hyung, best guitarist of this generation. Whoo!" Kai cheered, yelling indistinct sounds that had the older boy laughing, before he pulled the taller boy by the waist and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"That should shut you up." Beomgyu muses, but Kai continued shrieking, clearly teasing his hyung. The raven-haired boy laughed and pulled the brown-haired boy down by his nape, gleefully slotting their lips together.

Kai wrapped his arms around Beomgyu's shoulders as he tilts his head down, basking in the warmth of the older boy's arm around his waist and the brushing of fingers on his locks. Kissing Beomgyu had grown to be one of his favorite things to do; it's like coming home after a rough day. The soft and sweet and tenderness of an ice cream that he wanted to savor every bit.

A gasp left his lips when the older lightly squeezed the part on his waist his hand rested on, and Beomgyu took the opportunity to slide in his tongue, licking at his lips before tracing his teeth, but that's as far as he did, still respecting a limit both of them knew they shouldn't cross yet. Beomgyu tugged on his lower lip and pulled away, panting for air as he rests their foreheads together. Hueningkai feels his heartstrings being tugged when he sees the overflowing affection the older boy's gaze held; like his heart was pounding in the same melody as his boyfriend's song.

"I love the song." He whispers, sincerity laced in his words, "I really couldn't say anything else- I just really love it."

"I'm glad you do." Beomgyu responds. He was about to lean in for another kiss when a knock interrupted them.

"Hey lovebirds! Dinner's here." Yeonjun called from outside the door. "If you don't drag your asses out there, I'm eating everything."

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, knowing that Yeonjun could and would finish everything. So he settled in a quick peck before pulling his boyfriend to their dining table, just in time to see Yeonjun's first bite of the chicken he ordered.


	2. Fake Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a boyfriend marking his property.

"It's getting late Kai. Let me take you home." Beomgyu said, an hour after they've finished dinner and the three of them loiter in the living room

"Hyung~ Can't I just sleep over?" Hueningkai whined, kicking his legs up the couch from where he lies on Beomgyu's lap.

Beomgyu frowns, "No. We have classes tomorrow."

"Loosen up, Gyu. I can drive to his apartment in the morning before we go to school." Yeonjun said, scrolling through his social media on the opposite couch. "Look at this shit Jeongin sent in the group chat."

"Another stupid meme? No thanks." Beomgyu retorted. Yeonjun looked at him and was about to speak again when- "Fuck off, I'm taking Kai home."

"I'm just saying-" Yeonjun started but Beomgyu grounded him with a stern glare, "Okay, okay. Not meddling in the boyfriend business! Jeez." He said, hands up in mock surrender.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes and urged Kai to stand up, but his boyfriend didn't budge on his lap. He looked down at him and instantly regretted it when he saw the puppy eyes and pouty lips etched on his features. He frowned and leveled the younger with a firm gaze but Kai was blinking up at him cutely and Beomgyu was a goner for him.

Groaning, he said, "Fine. You can stay." Then he slumped back on the couch, defeated.

Hueningkai grinned and sat up, practically jumping on his boyfriend. "Thank you hyungie!" He said, nuzzling on the older boy's neck.

"Yeah whatever." Beomgyu mumbled.

Yeonjun was watching the scene in front of him unfold with an amused expression on his face. He notes Beomgyu's red ears as the taller boy basically crushed him on the couch all the while yelling that he couldn't breathe.

"Whipped bitch."

~

Questionable looks were sent their way when the three of them got off Yeonjun's car in the university parking lot. Of course, who wouldn't? Hueningkai, the resident cutie, was with Beomgyu and Yeonjun, the resident troublemakers, early in the morning. Kai was listening to Yeonjun gushing out about his crushes, with Beomgyu walking by his side and tuning them out. When they reached the locker areas, they separated for a while to get their own stuff. At that moment, someone walked up to Kai.

"Hi Kai-ssi!" The boy said, smiling down at him. He looked a little older than him.

"Hello Woohyun-sunbaenim! What can I do for you?" He asked politely, smiling back.

"You see, I just wanted to confess something." He said, slightly leaning into Kai's personal space.

Hueningkai was caught off-guard and he instinctively backed into his locker, completely cornered by the senior.

The senior smiled at him, "I'm your secret admirer."

His forehead creased at the assumption, because he knows who his secret admirer is. His mind blanked out and he suddenly didn't know what to respond. It's a good thing his boyfriend was around.

"Kai? You done?" Beomgyu asks, standing in front of the two with his hands tucked in the front pockets of his pants.

"O-oh I was just-"

"Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have been too direct." Woohyun says, grinning. "Hey Beomgyu. I was just confessing to Kai here that I'm his secret admirer."

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow at him, "Oh really?" He turned to Kai, an amused glint in his eyes but he wasn't smiling, "Are you still walking with us to your class or are you staying with your _admirer_?"

"I'll walk with you." Kai answers quickly, although he's a little shocked at his boyfriend's words. "Guess I'll see you around Woohyun-sunbaenim?" He bows before following the two friends.

They wordlessly walked towards the youngest boy's first class; Beomgyu with his usual nonchalant expression despite the earlier ordeal, Yeonjun with his concerned face, and Hueningkai trying to figure out what's running through his boyfriend's mind. Surely, he wouldn't believe Woohyun, right? They both know the truth anyway. But not knowing what the other thinks is bothering him a lot.

When they reached Kai's classroom, the boy opened his mouth to speak, but Beomgyu beat him to it.

"See you later Hueningie." followed by a small smile and he immediately walked away, leaving Kai and Yeonjun standing by the doorway and gaping at his retreating back.

Yeonjun shrugged, "Your boyfriend's such a puzzle sometimes. Anyway, see you later Kai!" He waved before running off to catch up with his friend.

Hueningkai's mind was drifting in the entirety of his morning classes.

~

Taehyun slammed his hands on their lunch table, making Kai flinch and look up from his phone.

"You didn't tell me that you were close with Yeonjun-sunbaenim." He said, pointing an accusing finger at the slightly younger boy. Kai only made a confused expression, and Taehyun frowns, "I heard you came to school today in his car, with Beomgyu-ssi, and that they walked you to your first class. I thought we were best friends! Why would you keep that from me!"

Soobin wrapped an arm around the red-haired boy's shoulders, "Calm down, Tyun. I'm sure there's an explanation." He said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the youngest.

"Uh . . . " Kai drones, not exactly knowing what to say.

The cafeteria's double doors burst open and the students collectively turned to its direction, including the three friends. Kai's eyes widen at the recognition of the senior who stumbled in, looking around frantically. When their eyes met, the senior ran to his table and dropped down on his knees. The three boys looked bewildered at the sight of Woohyun; his uniform in a mess, hair disheveled, a purple bruising on his cheek, and a bleeding cut on his lip.

"S-sunbaenim- Are you okay-"

"I'm sorry! I lied! I'm not the secret admirer! Please don't report me." Woohyun rambled, eyes glistening with tears. "I promise I won't do it again."

Hueningkai's mind blanked out, "I-it's okay, sunbaenim. Let me take you to the clinic-"

"No! I-I shouldn't be seen near you- I'm sorry." He said, before running out of the cafeteria again, almost tripping on his feet.

A brief moment of silence engulfed the three as the murmurs around them resided and shifted back to its usual gossips.

Taehyun broke it, "What was that about?"

"Do you have anything to do with that Kai?" Soobin asked, forehead creased in confusion.

Hueningkai seemed to have snapped back to reality as he quickly unlocked his phone and typed away, knowing exactly who could've done something like this.

_To: baby hyungie <3_

_hyungggg ):_

_you know it's not true right?_

_that sunbaenim is my secret admirer thing?_

_From: baby hyungie <3_

_ofc baby_

_To: baby hyungie <3_

_is hyung mad at me? ):_

_From: baby hyungie <3_

_no baby_

_just forget abt it, k?_

_doesnt matter anyway (:_

Received 5 minutes ago.

_To: baby hyungie <3_

_hyunggg_

_where are you?_

_From: baby hyungie <3_

_field. y?_

Kai grabbed his bag and ran to the field.


	3. Secret Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai just wants a secret boyfriend and Beomgyu was willing to give him what he wants.

When Hueningkai arrived at the field, he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend playing volleyball with his friends versus a group of varsity students. His breath hitched seeing the older boy's serious gaze as sweat drip down from his damp hair to his jaw, along with the bright light of the sun enveloping his figure and making him shine. Kai tried to ignore his heart hammering in his chest, but it proved to be harder than what he thought when Beomgyu turned his head after Yeonjun pointed to his direction, so he just let his heart be.

Beomgyu cocked an eyebrow, and a sly smirk made its way on his lips as he calls for a time-out, jogging to his bag to grab a towel before walking up to Kai, who has his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's up?" The raven-haired boy asked casually, drying his hair with the towel.

"What did you do?" Kai asked, not beating around the bush. When Beomgyu raised an eyebrow at him, he frowned, "Don't act innocent, hyung."

Beomgyu shrugged, "I just gave him a message, along with a lesson." When he sees Kai's unimpressed expression, he reached for the taller boy's hand which easily slotted together, "Babe it's not _that_ bad." Hueningkai was still visibly upset, so Beomgyu sighs. "Fine. I'm sorry. But do you really think I'd let him off the hook for trying to hit on you by lying?"

Kai sighs, "No, but what if you get in trouble?" He asked, concerned, unconsciously tightening his hold on the older boy's hand.

Beomgyu chuckled, "Baby, don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle."

"' _Baby_ '?"

Both of them turned to see Taehyun and Soobin standing near them, eyebrows furrowed as they stare onto Kai's and Beomgyu's intertwined hands.

"I can explain-" Kai squeaks.

Beomgyu cut him off, "Kai, invite your friends over for lunch. There's a picnic blanket in Jun's bag." He gestured for the pile of bags on the grass, "I'll get hyung." He said, before walking back to the field where his friends were still playing.

The three went silent as they watch Beomgyu wordlessly pulled Yeonjun away from the game, the older boy whining how he still wanted to play. The raven-haired boy then said something and the blond-haired turned to look at them. His feline eyes widen a fraction, and a smile graced his lips, before he started running and dragging a complaining Beomgyu to the cafeteria. Kai thinks he's also a whipped bitch.

"You know Beomgyu?" Soobin asked, shell-shocked. And Kai snapped out of his momentary pause.

He didn't answer though, and just pursed his lips in a thin line as he grabs Yeonjun's bag from the pile, and pulled the blanket out. He felt the two boy's analyzing gazes as he laid the blanket on the grass underneath the shade of a huge tree, before settling down on it.

Looking up to his friends, "Well? Aren't you going to sit? Hyungs are treating us lunch!" He said excitedly, giving them an eyesmile.

"What's going on?" Taehyun said, hesitantly sitting beside Kai. "How come you're close with Yeonjun-sunbaenim and Beomgyu-ssi?"

"And what does Beomgyu have to do with Woohyun earlier?" Soobin asked, slumping across the two.

"About that . . . " Kai started, "Earlier, before first class, Woohyun-sunbaenim approached me in the lockers and claimed that he was my secret admirer. But he isn't." He saw Taehyun's questioning expression, "Yes, I know who my secret admirer is, so I know he was lying. But Beomgyu-hyung just had to step in and 'give him a lesson' as what he called it."

"And what does Beomgyu have to do with your secret admirer?" Soobin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Before Kai could say anything, a voice interrupted, "Because they're dating."

They looked up and saw Yeonjun smiling as he sits down on the space between Soobin and Taehyun, carrying a tray of cup ramyeon and tteokbokki. Beomgyu also sat on the space beside Kai while putting down his own tray. As his boyfriend was handing him his own food, Hueningkai saw the way Taehyun froze when Yeonjun sat beside him and handed his plate of cheese tteokbokki, and he prevented the urge to laugh. Then he saw Soobin frowning, eyes subtly glaring at the oldest.

"Wait a second," Taehyun piped up, "Did you just say 'dating'?" He asked, question directed at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun nodded while chewing on his noodles, and Soobin and Taehyun glared daggers at the youngest.

"Oh." Beomgyu cleared his throat, "Sorry. Taehyun and Soobin, right?" He said, earning small nods from the two boys, "I'm Beomgyu. Hueningie's boyfriend."

Kai choked on his noodles at the direct confession, and Beomgyu's hands instantly found its way on his back.

"What!" Taehyun yelled. His and Soobin's eyes were comically wide that Hueningkai would've laughed at them if only he wasn't choking to death. "Why the fuck didn't you tell us!"

Kai drinks the grape juice Beomgyu handed him before voicing, "Surprise?" He laughs, earning snickers from the two troublemakers. Taehyun suddenly looked murderous and shivers went down his spine. "Okay okay! I wanted to experience having a secret boyfriend that's why I didn't tell you." He answered, scratching on his head.

"You can't be serious." The red-haired boy deadpanned, looking at the others for confirmation but Beomgyu was just silently eating his tteokbokki and Yeonjun was shrugging his shoulders. His face heated up at the attention from the blond-haired boy, but he dismissed it immediately. "I conclude that I hate you now."

"No you don't, you love me." Hueningkai teased childishly and Beomgyu lightly snorts.

Soobin eyes the two of them, "Since when?"

Beomgyu swallowed his food, "Last month."

Kai shrunk against Beomgyu from the glares his friends sent, making the latter chuckle.

"Babe, it's your decision not telling them. Own up!"

"Shut up hyung." Kai mumbles, pinching his boyfriend's abdomen.

"Oh?" Beomgyu teased, grinning, "Is my baby shy because his friends already know his little crush?" Hueningkai glared at him and Beomgyu ruffled his hair, "Okay cutie, I'm stopping. I'll just get your gift."

The raven-haired boy stood up and made his way to his bag, still left unattended on the grass. Kai then turned to his friends, who had a bewildered expression on their faces, food stuffed in their cheeks.

"What?" He asks.

"I've never felt more like a third-wheel my entire life." Taehyun muttered.

Yeonjun groaned, "Now you know how I feel for the past month."

"We could fix that, don't you think?" Taehyun attempted at flirting, and Yeonjun spat out his cola in surprise, face immediately flushing red. The former patted his back while laughing, cheeks on a tint of pink, "I mean, we could third-wheel together, if you don't mind."

"Is that your way of asking me out Mr. Kang?" Yeonjun asked, blushing.

Taehyun only shrugged but there's a smile tugging on his lips. Kai then notices Soobin tensing, a deep frown etched on his face and his jaw taut as he looks at Taehyun.

~

"The secret's out now." Kai mumbled, sulking as he lay on Beomgyu's chest, their long bodies entangled at the rather small couch but they were comfortable anyway. The two of them are lazying on the older boy's apartment after their afternoon classes that same day, opting to watch movies indoors as their friends went to hang-out together.

(Yeonjun had invited his two crushes out for dinner and arcade. And while Taehyun agreed easily, Soobin didn't, still wary of the older. It wasn't hard convincing him anyway considering he's very whipped of the red-haired boy.)

Beomgyu only hummed, droopy eyes staring at the television while his fingers continuously card on his boyfriend's brown locks.

Hueningkai frowned at the older, "Hyung," He whined. Beomgyu hummed questioningly. "I want secret relationship." He pouted.

The older boy chuckled, "Your friends are bound to know anyway." When Kai whined again, he said, "Let's keep it private then. No one else has to know so it's still a little secret, hm?" At that, the younger boy beamed and nodded his head eagerly, nuzzling in his boyfriend's neck. Silence enveloped them again as they focus on the movie they're watching and Kai swears he can fall asleep in Beomgyu's warmth, not to mention that the hoodie he gifted earlier was way too comfortable.

At one part in the movie, Beomgyu cut through the silence. "Now you can tell your friends that you're hanging out with your _boyfriend_ and not just a friend. It's kind of offending."

Kai laughed at his statement, remembering the conversation at lunch.

("So he's the 'friend' you're constantly hanging out with? The one 'whose name we shouldn't know'? And the one you always ditch us for?" Soobin asked Kai after he swallowed his noodles.

"I knew it was fishy. You don't have any other friends to hang-out with all the time, and worth leaving us at that." Taehyun added.

Yeonjun laughed, "Dude, you've been friend-zoned by your boyfriend."

Beomgyu let out a heavy sigh and Kai just smiled sheepishly at him.)

"Speaking of my friends, what do you think of them?" The younger boy asked, eyes fixated on the screen as he plays with the older boy's fingers. He wanted to know because Soobin was a protective hyung, and he was always wary of the two friends for their records in the disciplinary office. Though all it needs was a bit of convincing, he just wanted to make sure that the boy he likes doesn't have a problem with his best friends.

"They're cool. You know I always hear about them from Yeonjun." Beomgyu answers, and Kai could relate. Yeonjun is talking about Kai's friends _all_ the time and is even bugging the younger about them, earning him a pinch on the ear from the boyfriend. "Why'd you ask anyway?"

"Nothing hyungie. I just thought you'd be bothered because they put you on the spot earlier." It was not the real reason why he asked, but it was a part of it. Besides, he wanted to tease his boyfriend more.

Beomgyu groaned at his response and Hueningkai giggled.

("How did you guys know each other?" Taehyun asked.

"Summer music workshop." Beomgyu answered directly.

"Who approached the other?"

"Me."

"Who confessed first?"

"Me."

"Who asked who to be their boyfriend first?"

"Me."

"Who kissed who first?"

"Him."

Taehyun gasps dramatically and eyes Kai as if he had grown a second head.

"Can I just comment that Beomgyu rarely do anything first? But with Kai, hm . . . " Yeonjun implied.

"In short, you're whipped." Soobin deduces, smirking as he looks at the raven-haired boy.

Beomgyu kept mum and just looked away from them, but his bright red ears gave away the answer.

"Are you Kai's secret admirer?" Taehyun asks again. Yeonjun laughs at his enthusiasm.

"Is this an interrogation or something?" Beomgyu says, an eyebrow raising in slight annoyance at the pestering boy.

"Just answer the question." Taehyun leveled the older boy's cold gaze with an equally cold glare.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes and looked away from him, gaze drifting to his boyfriend beside him who was looking at him with a smile, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Beomgyu blushed, turning away from all of them as he muttered his answer.

"Yes.")

"You were so cute blushing hyungie." Kai teased his boyfriend whose ears are starting to redden.

"Shut up or I'm not buying ice cream." Beomgyu threatened uselessly.

The younger boy pecked his cheek, giggling, "As if you can resist me hyung."

He was right. Beomgyu couldn't.


	4. Favorite Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hueningkai remembers how they met.

The next day, just as the three friends sat on their usual lunch table, some figures stood next to them.

"Mind if we join you for lunch?" Yeonjun asked, grinning widely with his arms around Beomgyu's shoulders, who was wearing his infamous poker face.

Taehyun smiled, "Sure! The more, the merrier."

Yeonjun settled down beside Taehyun, who was sitting beside Soobin. Across from them, Beomgyu sat beside Hueningkai. Kai could see his boyfriend's ears in a pinkish state, and he tilted his head to the side. _Why is hyung's ears like that?_

"Where are your friends?" The red-haired boy asked.

"They're with other friends." Yeonjun answered, smiling. He turned to Beomgyu, "Gyu, let's buy lunch."

Beomgyu nodded and stood up, but before leaving, he handed Kai a small leather box. The younger boy looked up at him in curiosity but the older only gave him a small smile before following Yeonjun to the long line.

Hueningkai placed the box on the table and carefully opened it. His eyes widened and breath hitched at the sight of a silver necklace with a silver g-clef pendant and his heart started hammering in his chest.

_"Uh hi. You're from S-University too, right?" A black-haired stranger had asked. They were in one of the halls used for the music workshop with a large banner of a g-clef logo printed on it hanging in the middle of the room. Kai guesses that he might've looked pitiful sitting alone in one of the desks that's why the stranger approached him._

_He only nodded, the stranger mirroring his action before wordlessly sitting on the desk beside his. Kai stared at him then, suddenly finding the boy familiar and then it clicks._

_"Beomgyu-ssi." He whispers, making the said boy look back at him in shock._ Uh-oh. It wasn't meant to be heard.

_"Oh. So you know me." Beomgyu said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck._

_"Who wouldn't know you though? You're pretty popular." Kai said, lightly laughing._

_Beomgyu smiled a little at that, shaking his head bashfully. Hueningkai notes that he's kind of cute as he replays the little scene in his head. He knows of the rumors surrounding the raven-haired boy beside him; that he's cold and intimidating, that he never smiles and when he does, it's always sarcastic or smug, and that he's blunt. And Kai finds it amusing that he got to see a somewhat genuine smile grace the older boy's attractive face, even if it was just for a second._

_From that moment on, he wanted to see Beomgyu's smiles again._

_//_

_It wasn't a hard mission as Kai had previously thought; befriending Beomgyu and making him smile. Soon enough, after that first encounter, they started talking a lot. He found out that Beomgyu likes music and attended the event alone because his best friend attended another dance workshop, and approached him because the older thought he looked familiar (which was because they had seen each other around the halls in their same department). They've become partners for their music lessons, and even hangs out outside the workshop, and Kai thinks that Beomgyu wasn't as bad as the rumors make him out to be. He can be really talkative and funny (only with Kai)._

_He sees a genuine smile crept on Beomgyu's face when he was sulking, hugging his dolphin plushie close to his chest after the other boy played around with it and almost dropped it onto damp soil when the older was walking him home. That same day was when he first heard Beomgyu's loud and boyish laughter when he blushed after the older boy told him he's cute._

_Kai loves hearing his laugh._

_Summer ended too soon, much to Kai's dismay. He still sees Beomgyu around the building, sharing casual talk, and they've still hung out occasionally after school. And he's a little disappointed that he only gets to see his hyung for a short period of time. He might've developed a little crush for the older, but he doesn't need to know that._

_Or so he thought. He never expected for Beomgyu to be so unpredictable._

_One night after school, the older boy had invited him to hang-out at a nearby park. And he gladly accepted the invitation, partly ditching his two friends for their movie night and just saying that he'll catch up a bit later._

_He spots Beomgyu immediately, sitting underneath a tree with fairy lights dangling from its branches, guitar laying on his lap. Kai's heart pounded as he nears, and the older smiled at him and gestured for him to sit down._

_Hueningkai looks up at the dots of light overhead, "What's going on?" He asks, gazing to the other boy._

_There was a blush on Beomgyu's cheeks that caught the younger boy's attention, and hope was ignited in his heart._

_"I uh- I kind of wanted to um . . . sing a song for you?" Beomgyu says, flushing an even deeper shade of red that reaches his ears as his fingers fidgets on the strings of his guitar._

_"O-oh." Hueningkai blushed as it was the first time anyone wanted to sing for him. "Okay." He said, simply because he forgot what words are._

_Beomgyu nodded, tight-lipped as he started strumming his guitar. Kai only stared at him in awe when he started singing._

"It took one look

And forever lay out in front of me

One smile, then I died

Only to be revived by you"

_His honey voice filled the quiet night of the park, and Kai can't look away, especially when Beomgyu just looked so ethereal with the dim lights delicately decorating his face in a warm glow._

"There I was

Thought I had everything figured out

Goes to show just how much I know

'Bout the way life plays out"

_Beomgyu suddenly looked confident as he looks into Hueningkai's eyes. His orbs holding a certain fondness Kai can't quite describe. It was different from the fond looks his friends and admirers had given him before, which were tender and adoring, but Beomgyu's gaze was giving him butterflies._

"I'd take one step away

Then I find myself coming back to you

My one and only

One and only you"

_Beomgyu smiled at him in between hums, and Kai fell in-love once again._

"Now I know

That I know not a thing at all

Except the fact that I am yours

And that you are mine

Oh, they told me that this wouldn't be easy

And though, I'm not one to complain"

_Kai's mind started running with thoughts,_ What could all of these mean? Does hyung actually like me back?

"I'd take one step away

Then I find myself coming back to you

My one and only

One and only

I'd take one step away

Then I find myself coming back to you

My one and only

One and only you"

_He ended the song with a gentle strum before he put the guitar on the grass. Scooting over to Kai as he held the younger boy's hand, he said;_

_"You're my favorite music._

_I like you Kai Kamal Huening."_

_(Kai then found out that the older was attracted to him since that day in the workshop, which is primarily the reason why he approached him. At first, Beomgyu didn't want to make a move, afraid it might ruin the friendship they've slowly built but Yeonjun had pushed him into confessing, hence the song.)_

Hueningkai was pulled out of memory lane when he felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder and he flinched, noticing that Beomgyu and Yeonjun had returned with trays of food.

"You okay Hueningie?" Beomgyu asked, voice gentle and laced with worry. "You've been spacing out since you see the necklace. Do you not like it?"

"N-no, no. I like it a lot hyung." Kai said, giving his boyfriend a warm smile. "I just remembered Your Song in the park at 9pm." He teased, and Beomgyu's cheeks flushed pink.

He wore the necklace and caressed the pendant, remembering that night he confessed his feelings as the two of them gave a whole new meaning to music.

Hueningkai looked at Beomgyu again as the latter laid out the beef dish in front of him, "Hyung." His boyfriend hummed, "Did you know you're my favorite music too?"

Beomgyu chuckled, "I know."

"Can you two stop flirting? We're trying to eat here."

"I think I lost my appetite. Can anybody help me find it?"

"You just made it worse hyung."


	5. Bets in the City of Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Beomgyu, his cute boyfriend, and his three pining friends that he's _so_ done with.

On the weekend, Yeonjun and Taehyun had planned to go to the amusement park. Planning was the easy part, convincing the others to go wasn't. Taehyun had pleaded for Soobin to join, telling the older that it's been awhile since they've gone to the attraction; and Soobin, being the whipped boy he is, couldn't just say 'no' to the adorable younger, even if he didn't want to be around Yeonjun's presence (for reasons that he can't exactly pinpoint). Meanwhile, Yeonjun didn't get to convince Beomgyu, so he settled for his best friend's boyfriend.

"I knew you'd come." Yeonjun greeted, grinning at the raven-haired boy standing beside Kai. Beomgyu rolled his eyes at him.

The couple was the last ones to arrive at the entrance of the park, where the oldest boy had met them. Taehyun and Soobin had gone to the counters to buy their tickets since the couple took a little too long to arrive. And once inside, Yeonjun started to point at one of the rides and started running to its direction, Taehyun chased after him while laughing, and they were followed by an equally enthusiastic Kai.

Beomgyu sighs, "Can't believe I let myself be dragged here to babysit."

Soobin snickers, "At least you're not fifth-wheeling."

Beomgyu prevented himself to slap his face in disbelief by following the three kids, who were gesturing for them to hurry up as they stood in front of the first ride they chose.

"Come on hyung!" Taehyun said, walking to Soobin and dragging him by the hand to the front of the line. Soobin flushed red at the action and Yeonjun laugh at them before following.

"And he says he's fifth-wheeling." Beomgyu deadpans, even more exhausted now that he has three pining friends instead of one. "Are you sure you want to ride this Kai?" He asked his boyfriend, eyeing the twisting ride in front of them.

Hueningkai nodded, "We've never been in an amusement park together before so I want to have fun!" He was practically buzzing in excitement and Beomgyu can't help but smile fondly at his adorableness.

"There are metal bars in place so you wouldn't fall off. But if you're scared, you can just hold my hand. I'm right beside you." Beomgyu reassures.

"I'm not a kid! Stop overreacting." Kai retorted, cheeks pink.

Beomgyu raised his hands in mock surrender before the staff opened the gate to let them in. Taehyun was still pulling Soobin to sit beside him and Yeonjun sat beside Soobin, followed by Beomgyu and then Kai.

~

A few more rides and running around later, the five sat in one of the food restaurants. They're tired but they still have smiles resting on their faces like the ever fun-loving boys they are (well, most of them anyway).

"What are we going to order?" Taehyun asks, voice light as he leans his head on Soobin's shoulder.

Soobin hums as he peeks on the menu the red-haired boy is holding, resting his cheek on the crown of the latter's head. Yeonjun bits his lower lip as an attempt to not smile at the sight in front of him, heart beating loudly in his chest at the adorable sight of his two crushes together.

"How about you Beomie-hyung? What do you want? My treat!" Kai exclaims.

" _Your_ treat? Then let's order a lot." Yeonjun jokes cheekily.

"I'm only treating Beomgyu-hyung." The youngest teased, sticking his tongue out.

Soobin scoffed, "I hate couples." To which Yeonjun and Taehyun gasped dramatically.

Beomgyu shook his head at his friends' antics and rested his chin on his palm, scanning the menu since Kai insisted that he's paying. Hueningkai went to the cashier to order all their food (after collecting payments from the others, of course).

He returned a little while later, assisted by his boyfriend and they started eating when Taehyun piped up.

"Oh I just remembered. Guess who has a 'secret admirer' too?" He said, pulling something from his pocket.

Yeonjun and Soobin froze on their seats (for different reasons), and stared at the red-haired boy as he pulled his phone, a squirrel keychain dangling on it.

"I found this in my locker yesterday with a printed letter that says 'You remind me of a squirrel, cute and tiny. But I think it's cuter if you date me'." Taehyun said, giggling. Kai almost spat out his cola from the cheesiness of the letter, and Beomgyu snickers. Yeonjun was laughing loudly and Soobin was cringing hard. "I can't believe they had the guts to call me tiny." Taehyun grits.

"It's cute. You're cute-sized." Yeonjun teased, making Taehyun glare at him.

"Is it you?" The red-haired boy shamelessly accused.

"No! Why would I do that!" Yeonjun sputtered.

Kai was laughing out loud now, "I remember when Beomgyu-hyung gave the rose with the sushi."

Beomgyu looked away from them when his friends gazed at him with teasing grins, ears getting redder, but he didn't say a word to deny it and just continued on chewing his tomato-less burger.

"Now that I think about it, why did you disguise as a secret admirer when you've been dating already?" Soobin asked Beomgyu.

Yeonjun met Kai's gaze, eyes wide in panic, and they both turned to the raven-haired boy who had a nonchalant expression on his face.

"'Twas a bet." Beomgyu shrugged.

("Can't you shut up? I don't care if Soobin looks cute while chewing or Taehyun's good at math. Just please shut up." Beomgyu groaned, tired of Yeonjun's constant gushing.

"Wow. That was the longest line you've ever said to me in our five years of friendship." Yeonjun mused.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes at him, " _Because_ I'm tired of your pining for the last year. Why don't you ask them out so we're done with your blabbering about Soobin's cheeks or Taehyun's eyes?"

"I can't just walk to them and say 'hi i like you, please go out with me' like a loser you know. I have to make an impression for the two of them." Yeonjun argues.

"Then just choose one and get over it!"

"No! I like them both!"

"You can't have both!"

"Watch me! I'll make both of them my boyfriends."

Silence came over the apartment.

"You can't be fucking serious."

"I _am_ fucking serious."

Beomgyu looked at Kai sitting on the couch, who was watching them in amusement, but was now smiling widely at him. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine, you won."

"Hah! I told you Yeonjun-hyung would date them both if given the chance yet you didn't believe me!" Hueningkai teased.

Yeonjun looked at them with an offended expression, "Are you making bets on my love life?"

"You don't have one in the first place." Kai said. The next day, one of his plushies went missing.)

Taehyun excused himself for the washroom as he had too much lemonade. And the moment he disappeared inside;

"It's you, isn't it?" Yeonjun pointed at Soobin, who was taken aback.

"N-no! W-why would you think it was me?" He said defensively.

"Ha! I know you like him Soobinie. You're pretty obvious." Yeonjun singsongs.

Soobin flushed pink, "S-so? You like him too! How would I know it's you who put that keychain in his locker?"

"You wouldn't know because it's _you_ who put it there."

"So if I did, what would you do about it?"

"Let's make a bet!"

Soobin furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the rest of the group, which were only watching them argue. Kai has his chin resting on his palm as he prevents himself to laugh, while Beomgyu was only sipping on his grapefruit ade.

"What bet?" Soobin asks, narrowing his eyes at the older boy.

"We're riding the roller coaster next. If Taehyun sits next to you, I'll treat you food for a month." Yeonjun said, determined. "And if he sits next to me, you'll take me out on a date."

The creases in Soobin's forehead deepened, "I thought you like Taehyun?"

"Friendly date then." The blond-haired boy grinned, eyes turning into crescents.

Soobin eyes Yeonjun warily, wondering what goes on in the older boy's mind.

_I guess it isn't too bad. Can't say no to free food._

"Deal."


	6. Three-Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some commercial to bring out the side poly YeonTaeBin.

"Come on Tyun, sit with me. You know I'm afraid of rollercoasters." Yeonjun said, holding on one of Taehyun's arms.

"Wasn't the rollercoaster _your_ idea?" Taehyun asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Then sit with me, I know you're afraid." Soobin said, holding on the other arm.

"Where did you even get that impression?"

Beomgyu and Kai only stared at the trio in front of them. "Why am I friends with dumb people?" The raven-haired boy sighs for the nth time that day. He turned to look at his boyfriend, who was strangely quiet, and found him staring at the ride in front of them. "You okay baby?" He asks, noticing the younger paling.

"Y-yeah ha-ha . . . " Hueningkai squeaks.

"It's okay if you don't want to ride that. We can just sit in a nearby bench while we wait." Beomgyu said, holding onto the other boy's hand. He briefly glanced at the trio again; who were on their way to the entrance of the ride, Taehyun pulling the two older boys.

"No, no. I'm okay. It's just for a while, what could go wrong?" Kai said, chuckling awkwardly before pulling Beomgyu to the ride.

They got to the front of the line where they see a pouting Soobin and Yeonjun behind an excited Taehyun. Having a hunch on what happened, they kept mum until they were settled on the ride.

Turns out their conclusion was correct. The two oldest boys' deal awfully backfired as they ended up sitting together behind Taehyun, who sat alone. Kai pulled his boyfriend to the front seats, earning him a concerned gaze, as if asking if he was sure to go on with this, to which the younger just smiled reassuringly (well, attempted anyway).

His courage immediately depleted once the ride started and he fidgets with the bars. Chuckling, Beomgyu was quick to catch up and he grabbed Hueningkai's hand, easily intertwining their fingers and tightening his grip. Kai felt a bit better with his boyfriend by his side (although his screams would tell otherwise).

(Hueningkai then swore he would never ride a rollercoaster again as he hugs the corgi plushie Beomgyu had bought for him for being so brave.)

~

_From: tall loml <3_

_hyung i'm almost there_

_be ready or i'm cancelling >:(_

_To: tall loml <3_

_okok stay safe_

_i'm already waiting tho ; >_

Yeonjun pocketed his phone after sending the reply. He was already standing hear the entrance of their apartment complex, smiling to himself like an idiot. If it were anyone who previously asked him out, he would've made them wait as he picks out clothes to wear or as he brush his teeth, but no, he didn't. Because it's Soobin, _Choi Soobin_ , and he has a big fat crush on him. So he woke up really early to get ready, pick out his outfit for the day, and made sure he looks good for their 'date' (Yeonjun likes to think it's a date despite the younger clearly stating it's a friendly hang-out). He's wearing a black shirt underneath a black jacket, with color-stained pants and black converse shoes. (Beomgyu woke up complaining at how Yeonjun's making a fuss so early in the morning as the older can't decide if he should wear a beret or a beanie.)

He noticed a figure coming his way and he turned his head, eyes widening a little at the sight of the taller boy. Soobin was wearing a plain white shirt tucked into black pants, with a cream-colored trench coat draped over his frame. Yeonjun's heart skipped a beat when the younger boy gnawed on his lip in embarrassment, face reddening from the older boy's not-so-subtle way of checking him out.

"You look good Binnie." Yeonjun compliments, in which Soobin's blush reached his ears.

"T-thanks. You too, hyung." The purple-haired boy said, "Uh . . . shall we go?"

Yeonjun beamed at him, "Sure! Got any plans?"

("So . . . who wins the bet?" Yeonjun asks a little while after they got off the ride when Kai had excitedly pulled Taehyun to one of the plushie stalls.

"Shut up. It was a stupid idea." Soobin said glumly.

"You're both losers so why not do both punishments?" Beomgyu cut off between them, a blank expression on his face as he walks towards his boyfriend.

Yeonjun and Soobin looked at each other dumbly.)

"I kind of thought that we should go on a food trip? Since I figured both of us like to eat . . . " Soobin mumbles once they had sat on a bus.

"That's a good idea! Then we could go shopping. That is, if we're going where I think we're going." Yeonjun said, grinning widely.

Soobin looked away from him, as if blinded by the bright smile, with a tint of pink on his cheeks. _Why the hell are you blushing, Choi Soobin?_ "Y-yeah. I think we're both thinking of the same place."

And just like that, they spent most of their day walking around the shopping district; a few paper bags hanging on their arms while they eat at a street food cart, talking about anything and nothing at all. Soobin admitted that he may have judged Yeonjun without really getting to know him, letting the rumors and disciplinary records cloud his impression of the older. When in reality, Yeonjun just likes to have fun and make his own rules. And despite the constant detention visits with his best friend, the duo actually excels in their classes, passing examinations with flying colors all the while enjoying their time at school. And Soobin found it remarkable.

Right now, they were sitting at one of the benches situated near the bottom of S-Tower, their constant walking leading them to the place. Silence envelops them as they look out the yellowish sky, a sign that it was nearing sunset. Soobin subtly glances at the boy on his side, looking up in awe at the picturesque clouds, and he felt his heart double its beat. Yeonjun looks beautiful in the afternoon sun, the orange caressing his features softly and making him glow. The older boy seemed to have noticed his staring as his cheeks tinted pink, before looking back at him with a smile that reached his ears. Soobin's breath was knocked off his lungs at the pretty boy with a pretty blush looking at him with pretty eyes and a smile on his pretty lips-

Soobin finally sees why Taehyun likes Yeonjun so much, and he expected himself to feel even a slight pang of jealousy at the realization as Yeonjun obviously likes the other back, but there was nothing. All he could think about was how cute the two of them are together, ever since the five of them started to hang-out. And he was starting to get confused; who does he like more: Taehyun or Yeonjun? Soobin didn't know. But what he does know is that it doesn't matter anymore as the two likes each other. Maybe that's why he was scared of getting close with the older in the first place.

"Why do you want me to ask you out?" He voiced out before he could stop himself.

It took awhile for Yeonjun to answer as the question caught him off-guard and was thrown out of the blue, "I wanted to get to know you more."

"But why? Didn't you say you like Taehyun?" Soobin asks quietly. _Here goes nothing._

"I do like Taehyun-"

"Are you planning to two-time us or something?"

Yeonjun's eyes widen, "No! Of course not! I would never do that."

"Then _why_ . . . I'm so confused. You say you like Taehyun, but you want to go out with me too. You know I like Taehyun, but you're making me like you too." Soobin said, voice wavering in between words.

"You . . . you like me?"

"I'm _scared_ of liking you." The purple-haired answered honestly, "I like Taehyun but he likes you; I'm starting to like you but you like Taehyun." He sighs, defeated, "Why am I even saying this? It's not like anything's going to change." He proceeded to stand up when Yeonjun quickly pulls him back down.

"Soobin, listen to me." Yeonjun starts, cupping the said boy's cheeks with both his hands and looking at him intently, "I know Taehyun likes me; he confessed it to me already. But trust me when I say that Taehyunnie likes you too. He likes you _a lot_." He said, lightly pinching Soobin's cheeks. Soobin thinks he's even more pretty up close. "He talks about you _all the time_ whenever we've hang-out, and it's honestly endearing seeing him like that because there's a certain shine in his eyes whenever he shares something about you. And me, well, I actually like you too. I tried to be really obvious but it seems you're denser that Taehyun."

"I'm not dense." Soobin mumbles, pouting.

Yeonjun puckered his lips, teasing, "Yes you are, baby. You don't even know how much Taehyun likes you." Soobin was about to argue with him but Yeonjun didn't let him speak, "Taehyun clings to you the most. He holds your hand a lot, leans into your space, initiates subtle skinships that he doesn't do with Kai, and Kai is _also_ his best friend. He always wants to include you in whatever he wants to do, always asks you to hang-out. If that's not liking you, then you really are dense."

"Then we all like each other?" Soobin asks, more confused even if his heart was skipping melodically in his chest. Yeonjun nods at him, still smiling. "How would this even work?"

"Baby, haven't you heard of a poly-relationship?"

Soobin opened his mouth and closed it again, the nickname slip left unnoticed again. He had heard of that, but he didn't know it could be possible or that he'd get to experience it. How do people even handle being in that kind of relationship?

As Soobin spaced out, Yeonjun's phone beeped. He released Soobin's face from his hold to see the message.

_From: tiny loml <3_

_you didn't tell me you were on a date with binnie-hyung today :(_

Yeonjun chuckles as he types out a reply.

_To: tiny loml <3_

_sorry baby. how did you know we were out?_

Not even a minute after he sent the reply, a figure stood in front of them. Yeonjun and Soobin looked up to see a pouting Taehyun.

"You two owe me because I made this date happen by making you lose your bets. Now, pay me up by taking me on a date."

Soobin and Yeonjun gladly paid up.


	7. A Bitch From His Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities and Reassurances.

_From: baby hyungie <3_

_babe im still at practice._

_wanna watch?_

_To: baby hyungie <3_

_oh~_

_yes hyunggg_

_hueningie wants to watch hyungie playy (_ _≧_ _▽_ _≦_ _)_

_From: baby hyungie <3_

_cute._

_come over at music room 3._

The three friends quickly went to the said music room, excited to watch their boyfriends. They're still at the hallway when a faint sound of a pop-rock song was bursting through the small gap of the door. Smiles of anticipation graced their faces because it just sounds so good, and they entered.

They were greeted by the sight of four boys playing instruments, bopping their heads as they practice. Yeonjun smiled wide at the sight of his two boyfriends, and left his place at the drums, leaving the other three as he approached the new arrivals. Beomgyu didn't look at them, jaw tight and face serious as he looks at his fingers on the guitar.

"Hey! You didn't tell me you were coming." The blond-haired boy greeted, giving his boyfriends a peck on their cheeks.

"We weren't planning to. We just accompanied Kai." Soobin teased, making his older boyfriend pout as the two youngest boys laughed.

"You could sit on those chairs for awhile. We'll take a short break later." Yeonjun ushered the three boys to some chairs piled at the corner of the room, and they followed.

Once settled down, Kai looked at his boyfriend, seriously practicing on his black electric guitar. He thinks that Beomgyu's hot with his skin glistening with sweat, a few drops trickling down his face and neck, no doubt a result of hours of practice.

They were invited to perform at the university's music festival - a three-day event highlighting the music department, where interested students could perform with an instrument of their choice for a recreational recital. (Basically, it was the department's plan to further inspire their students with performing and music.) Beomgyu's group was asked to perform, being part of the music club and being the pride of their department; Jeongin for guitar and vocals, Hyunjin for bass, Yeonjun for drums, and Beomgyu for guitar. Sometimes, Changbin joins them, and Jeongin would adjust for the piano.

("You're were asked to perform at the music fest?" Kai exclaimed as the two of them sat in one of the ice cream parlors near the younger boy's place.

"Mhm." Beomgyu hummed, scooping his vanilla ice cream. "Turns out it was the 'stupid meme' Jeongin sent in our group chat."

"That's so cool. I'm looking forward to your performance hyungie!" Hueningkai cheered, excited with a huge smile on his face.

Beomgyu frowns, "I was actually thinking of not to join them this year but you just had to say that."

"Why not?"

"It's bothersome."

"But you'd look great!"

"I _always_ look great."

"Hyungie _please_." Kai pouted, blinking cutely at his hyung. He knows Beomgyu can't resist his pleading puppy face.

Beomgyu sighs, plunging his spoon in the empty cup, "The things I do for you."

Kai only giggles at him, before scooping his mint chocolate ice cream and darting it in the older boy's mouth.

Beomgyu glared at him but swallowed the toothpaste delight nonetheless, "How 'bout you? You're not performing?"

Hueningkai only shrugged.)

Now that he's staring at his boyfriend's serious expression while practicing, Kai suddenly thinks if he should perform too, wanting to show his passion as well. But he can't think of a good song to play.

The group takes a break, now fully acknowledging the spectators' presence as they share casual talk, but Beomgyu remained standing on his place, eyes closed and fingers busy as he plucks on the strings according to the sounds he hears from his airpod. Kai stood up to approach him when the door burst open and a girl came in.

"Where's Beomgyu?" She demanded, eyes scanning the room of surprised faces. Her gaze reached the raven-haired boy who was still in his own little world, and she broke out in a wide grin before walking towards him.

Beomgyu's forehead creased when she removed the one airpod he wore and his eyes landed on her, his expression not changing. "What do you want now?"

"Rude. Am I not allowed to see you whenever I want to?" She says, a flirty edge on her tone. Kai shifts on his feet uncomfortably and Soobin held his hand; the small group of boys quietly watching the scene as if it was a drama.

"No, you're not. Especially when you’re like this." Beomgyu says. Hueningkai wondered what he meant by that.

"Oh boo-hoo. I know you miss me regardless."

The girl clicks her tongue and pulls out a handkerchief from her pocket, shamelessly wiping Beomgyu's forehead. He didn't even flinch when she touched his face and just stared her down with a frown.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes and pulled away from her grasp, "Can't you leave me alone? I'm trying to practice. If you're not going to behave, then stop being a bother."

She only gave him a teasing smile before blowing a kiss, and then she was out of the room again. Beomgyu shook his head then his eyes landed on his friends, who were looking at him with a sympathizing expression, but what caught his eyes is his boyfriend, wide-eyed and mouth agape, holding on Soobin's hand. Soobin and Taehyun were both glaring at him and he knows he got some explaining to do.

"Fuck." He muttered.

~

Practice went on. Kai had been quiet since that encounter and Beomgyu was really bothered. So he asked a favor from his friends that he's cutting practice off earlier than scheduled. They easily understood his situation.

"Baby, hey. Let's go." The older boy said, voice a little softer than usual as he hangs his backpack on his shoulder. He ignores the glares Soobin and Taehyun sent his way.

Hueningkai looked up at him, "But you're not done yet." He whispered, looking at the others that were still holding on their instruments. Beomgyu's heart ached at the underlying sadness in his tone.

"I know but I can catch up. I know you're not okay, and you're more important to me than this performance anyway." Beomgyu said sincerely. He could see the hesitation in his boyfriend's eyes, until he nodded.

Kai stood up and proceeded to the door, Beomgyu was about to follow when the two friends stopped him.

"You better explain things to him, or you're in trouble." Soobin said, voice low and warning.

"I don't know the real issue, but if you hurt Kai in any way, it's on sight." Taehyun threatened, cracking his knuckles.

Beomgyu was unfazed, "I plan to explain. And if I ever hurt him, intentionally or not, I'll be the first to hurt myself." He sends a curt nod towards the two boys, who seemed to be surprised by his words, before he went to his waiting boyfriend.

The ride to the older boy's apartment was quick and quiet. The younger boy was just hugging his bag as he looks out the window and Beomgyu was troubled.

When they reached the apartment, he immediately pulled his boyfriend to his room. Closing the door behind him as Kai wordlessly moved to sit on his bed.

Beomgyu sighs, "Baby, I-"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

The older boy was taken aback, and he sees Kai's expression. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears while hugging Beomgyu's plushie, a pout on his lips.

"No- Baby no. I won't break up with you." He quickly reassures, cupping Kai's face as he leaves a kiss on the latter's forehead. "Why would you think that?"

"I know who _she_ is." Hueningkai simply said.

Who wouldn't know one of the most popular couples in the campus last year? Beomgyu and Mina were almost a perfect couple. Note: _almost_. Even if Mina was the perfect and ideal girl for a lot of boys, she was head over heels for Beomgyu, who was the same calm and cold boy. She pursued him, and asked him out, and Beomgyu, despite expectations that he would reject her, actually accepted. She was sweet, and Beomgyu was too, with his subtle gestures and small acts of affection that had everyone cooing at him. They've dated for a short six months, and rumors stated they split in mutual decisions. Kai wasn't really interested in those gossips, but since everyone was talking about the couple, he can't help but be up-to-date. Rumors even said that they were still close until this day.

Beomgyu sighs, moving to sit next to his boyfriend, "Mina's my ex-girlfriend. We've dated a while back in freshman year. I've liked her, and she’s nice, but it's all in the past now. A lot of things had changed." He held Hueningkai's hand and softly rubbed on his knuckles, "The department asked her to perform with us since she's a good singer, and due to popular demand. And I don't have an issue with that since I've moved on.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you about that; I wasn't certain if she was going to accept the offer. And I'm also sorry for her actions earlier. She’s just- not her _usual self._ But I promise you that we're just friends, okay?"

Kai pouts, "It looked like she still likes you."

"She doesn’t, and it doesn’t matter. I like somebody else now." Beomgyu promises, kissing Kai's pout. "I'll stay away from her as much as possible so you wouldn't be bothered, hm?"

The younger boy nodded his head, feeling a bit of relief rush in his system at his boyfriend's assurance.

Beomgyu smiled at him and leaned forward. "I like you a lot Kai." He whispers, before claiming his boyfriend's lips with a sweet kiss.

Hueningkai's heart pounded at the statement as he kissed back. He'll never get tired of hearing those words from Beomgyu. He then promised himself to just trust his boyfriend's words and ignore the bitch from the past.

~

'Ignoring the bitch from the past' proved to be harder than he thought. For the next few days, Kai and his friends have continued on watching the other boys practice their performance, which is a set of five songs. And Kai _hates_ that Mina gets to sing two of it, while Beomgyu doesn't.

As the group practices the second song, which is Paramore's Still Into You, Kai can't help but notice Mina's flirty gazes on _his_ boyfriend, even sometimes leaning on Beomgyu's body while she sings the lines. Beomgyu had an annoyed expression on his face throughout her flirting, and it didn't go unnoticed by his friends, especially by the performance director who was currently supervising.

"Beomgyu-ah, please fix your expressions. We couldn't have you onstage with that blank stare. Try to smile a bit and loosen up. Interact with the singer and your bandmates. Mina's certainly doing her best." The director commented after the song.

Mina smiled at the compliment, "Yeah Beomie, loosen up! We used to have fun performing together, remember?"

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, "Let's just get on with it." He says, sending a quick apologetic look at Kai. The younger gnawed on his lower lip in nervousness. He had heard from Yeonjun that the two performed together in last year's music festival, which is why they were requested again. He wondered why he didn't know that, then remembered that he hardly cared for any event held by the university.

"From the top!" Yeonjun said, beating his drumsticks together as a signal. The other boys also sent Kai worried glances, even his best friends, but he only smiled at them.

If Mina was roaming the supposed stage earlier, now she was just sticking onto Beomgyu. And even if Beomgyu seemed like he doesn't care about anything all the time, he sure knows how to put on a performance. He was smiling the entirety of the song, staring eye-to-eye with his ex. When Mina leaned into his space, Beomgyu also leaned into hers. When she brushed her fingers on his arm, he just let her as he lip-syncs the lyrics to the song, all the while expertly moving his fingers. Kai thinks they look overwhelmingly good together - their visuals and chemistry just blend in perfect balance - and his chest constricts, ugly thoughts flooding his mind.

The song ends with Mina posing with a hand on Beomgyu's shoulder. But once the director claps, the boy instantly shrugged her off and returned to his normal poker face, an inaudible exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

"Bravo! Now _that's_ a performance. Continue doing like that Beomgyu and you'd give a grand encore to the festival." The director said, "Keep it up. I expect you to perform the full line-up by the end of the week." He added before leaving.

Mina turned to Beomgyu, "See Beomie? It's fun. You just have to loosen up!" She said, placing her palms on the boy's chest. "And maybe we could create a _real_ grand encore."

Beomgyu pushed her away by holding onto her shoulders before she could even lean in. "Not going to happen Mina. I'm doing this for the sake of the performance, not for you. Get a fucking grip on yourself."

He removed the guitar strap on his shoulders, and settled the guitar on its stand before making his way to his friends on the side of the room. Mina huffed and stormed out of the room, closing the door with a slam.

Beomgyu groaned as soon as she leaves, a hand brushing through his locks, "She is so fucking frustrating _like this_."

Hueningkai wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, affectionately rubbing his arm. "Just bear with it for a bit longer hyung. You two look good together anyway."

His words made the older look at him in bewilderment, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I'm just saying that you should cooperate with her for performance sake? Professionalism?" Kai said, awkwardly laughing as an attempt to persuade Beomgyu and his own friends.

"Well fuck being professional if it means I'd have to tolerate more of her flirting." Beomgyu gritted, visibly becoming annoyed.

"Oh come on hyung. It's fake. Why would you hold back?" The younger blurted out.

All their friends were surprised by the words that left Kai's lips. Especially Beomgyu. He moved away from his boyfriend's hold, and stared at his face, wondering if the younger was joking, but Kai had this schooled expression and the older boy's eyes widen at that. It was a foreign look to the otherwise composed boy.

Beomgyu scoffed, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." But Kai continues to look at him with that irritating expression, and Beomgyu couldn't believe it. The older boy shook his head in utter disbelief and stomped out of the room.

Hueningkai lets out the breath he unknowingly held, and took in the sight of his friends' confused gazes, even Jeongin and Hyunjin were looking at him with unreadable expressions. He only gnawed on his lip and sat back down quietly, willfully ignoring the unspoken questions from their gazes.

When Beomgyu returned, he only went straight for his guitar and initiated the practice for the third song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wanted some drama so . . . ^^;
> 
> ALSO ;; saw some accounts hating on moa authors on twt. i mean, some people really had the audacity to complain over free content. writers have feelings too, you know; they give time and effort into making fics and twt aus, and if they don't update or anything, you still don't have the right to boss them around and demand; you don't own them, you don't pay them, and you don't know them outside of their writer's persona. the least one could do is support and encourage them, even in simple ways. criticism is accepted as long as it's asked for, but unless it isn't, then don't give one. 
> 
> i've mentioned in another story's note that writing is a form of self-indulgence; and it may be different for other people, but authors really give their works a piece of themselves. and by hating the work, for reasons that are irrational and plain stupid, you also hurt a part of them that they share with you. learn to appreciate. if you don't like the fic, then don't read it, simple.
> 
> again, the hate wasn't directed at me. or anybody i'm close with bcos i'm a shy btch on twt and i rarely interact with anyone. i just see those things since i read their works, and it's obvious how much effort they put into it. i just want to put this out there for anybody to see.
> 
> and at the end of the day, we're all still fans. we're all just wanting to enjoy our imaginations and fantasies and roles we could put our boys into. it's all kind of part of fan service, in a way. let's just not forget that this is all just fictional tho and never cross the line.
> 
> anyway, have a great day <3 pls drink lots of water and stay healthy!


	8. Apology Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hueningkai wants to make it up to his boyfriend, and thankfully, he has great friends. (YeonTaeBin best bestfriends.)

"Is Beomgyu-hyung mad at me?"

Yeonjun looks up from where he was staring at his phone, a music video playing, as he taps his drumsticks on the table according to the music. He regards Kai's question with a frown, "He's not. He's upset."

Kai sighs and sits on the chair across the older, watching as the latter practices on his air drum with a tight jaw. Yeonjun wasn't speaking much, which was a bit of surprise for him, and he kind of looks annoyed, but Kai didn't want to push anything. Even Beomgyu had been barely talking to him since yesterday, only answering with one-liners and shorter texts, and to be honest, Kai felt bad. The insecurity got to him and before he realized what he was saying, or before he could even apologize, his boyfriend had already put on a distance.

When Taehyun and Soobin sat on the lunch table with trays in their hands, Yeonjun stopped on his ministrations, now focusing on the food they've bought.

"Kai," Taehyun started, and from his tone, the slightly younger boy already knows what this conversation is about. "Are you okay? What happened with you yesterday?" He asked, cautious.

Hueningkai gnawed on his lower lip, "I don't know . . . "

"Talk to us about it. You know you can tell us anything." Soobin assures, chewing on his noodles.

"I don't know what to do." The youngest mumbles.

"Maybe you should, I don't know, apologize?" Yeonjun said, a bit of venom in his voice. He was carelessly poking at his food as he said that.

His two boyfriends seemed to be taken aback at his tone. "Hyung!" Taehyun scolds.

Yeonjun was undeterred, "One minute you say you're jealous then the next you'd push him away? Are you out of your mind?" He growls, glaring at Kai. "Does Beomgyu seem like a toy to you? Someone to use for your own fun?"

"Hey! Stop talking about him like that." Soobin defended.

"Well then _he_ should stop acting like a child." The oldest of them spat. It was the first time the three of them saw his serious and cold gaze, and it was intimidating and scary, especially to Kai on the receiving end. "Beomgyu gives you everything and this is how you pay him back? By pushing him to his annoying ex when he said he'll stay away for _your_ sake? Just how fucking ungrateful can you be?"

"Hyung, that's enough!" Taehyun said, "I can't tolerate you saying such things to my best friend. So just stop!"

"If you're defending your best friend for the wrong things he did, then I'm defending mine because he doesn't deserve it." Yeonjun said, standing up. "I lost my appetite. I'm going to practice." Then he slung his bag on his shoulder and left his half-eaten food.

Kai only looked down at the table, guilt eating him up. His eyes are misting with tears because he knows that Yeonjun's right. Was he taking advantage of his boyfriend? Maybe he is.

"Kai, can you tell us what's wrong? Nothing would be fixed if you don't say anything." Soobin comforted, rubbing the youngest boy's back.

"We're here to help you." Taehyun cooed, carding his fingers through his friend's hair.

Hueningkai took a moment to gather his emotions before opening his mouth to speak. "I guess I was insecure. When we watched their performance and hyung was acting out, I thought they look really good. Everyone would get to see how perfect they are with each other, and then there's me. Like, who am I? I'm only _this_." He gestures to himself before slumping on the table, "I could never compete with her."

"Aw Hueningie." Soobin cooed, "You shouldn't say that." He said, pinching on the younger's cheeks.

"Yeah. You're fine just the way you are. And I'm sure Beomgyu-hyung sees that." Taehyun assures, "He likes you a lot, Kai-ya."

"Mhm." The oldest of the trio hummed, "At first I was wary of him because he gets in trouble a lot, but he isn't too bad at all. Beomgyu's nice, and I could see that he likes you so much, so please stop thinking about that. She's an ex; Beomgyu broke up with her for a reason."

"You couldn't compete with her because you already won. Beomgyu's yours now. You should get over his past, because he's way over it already." Taehyun added, smiling at him warmly.

Hueningkai thought about it, a pout on his lips and a tear rolling down his cheek, before he slowly nodded. He felt grateful for his friends as a surge of relief removed the ache in his heart.

_"Beomgyu's yours now."_

A blush crept on his cheeks. They're right. Beomgyu's his. So he shouldn't be insecure by a past lover, especially when it was Beomgyu himself who assured him and said that he likes him, when it was Beomgyu who promised that they're only friends and kissed him breathless after.

"I really fucked up." Kai whispers, "How could I apologize and make it up to him?"

"You can do anything. Beomgyu will appreciate it no matter what you do." Soobin provides, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

Taehyun nodded, "Just do it ASAP. We hate seeing you sad."

~

Hueningkai was in the library during his free time that afternoon, thinking of the things that he could do to make it up to his boyfriend. He discovered how hard it is thinking of a gift, and Beomgyu had been giving him a lot. He didn't want to give just material things; he wanted his gift to be really special. Something that would touch the older boy's heart. But he doesn't know _what_.

He groaned as he closed his laptop, resting his aching head on top of it. Should he just write a letter and treat his hyung for ice cream? That's too simple, and they always do that. Feeling a bit hopeless, he tightly gripped on his brown locks and heaved a heavy sigh. And at that moment, a chair beside him was pulled and he looked up to see who it is.

"Hey."

"Hyung, what are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"I wanted to say sorry for what I said earlier." Yeonjun started, "It was insensitive and biased of me."

"It's okay hyung. I understand." The younger said, "I'd do the same for Hyun and Binnie-hyung. You don't have to say sorry. It was my fault anyway."

The older only shook his head, "I might've gotten a bit below the belt. I was just really worried for Gyu, you know? Sure, he seemed like he doesn't feel anything, but he actually feels a lot. He's upset, not because of his ex, but because of what you said. It seemed like you were willing to sell him out because of her, when there's a different situation underneath the surface."

"What situation?" Hueningkai asked.

"It's not my place to tell. Beomgyu will tell you if he deemed it important, but since it isn't, he doesn't." He sees Kai's pout and he clicked his tongue, a smile creeping in his handsome face, "But you know what? Here." Yeonjun said, handing a flashdrive to the younger.

"What's this?"

"You'll know." Yeonjun said, urging for him to check it out.

Despite the confusion from everything the older had said, Hueningkai opened his laptop and plugged the drive in. Then a tab opened up on his screen.

His eyes widen at the file and he turned to look at the Yeonjun, who was only smiling at him mischievously, eyes turning into crescents and grin wide as a Cheshire cat's.

~

_To: baby hyungie <3_

_hyungie, i'll head home early_

_i have things to do (_ _╥_ _﹏_ _╥_ _)_

_have fun at practice!!_

_From: baby hyungie <3_

_ok._ _stay safe_

Kai pouted as he rereads the reply over and over again. The reply was shorter and bland, but he got no time to complain. His place was a short twenty-minute walk from campus, and that was enough time for him to plan out his gift.

Upon reaching his abode, he put down the stuff he bought at a stationary shop he passed by, also quickly making an instant dinner as he listens to the song, trying to figure the chords out in his head. Once he finished eating, he plugged on his electric keyboard, stretched his fingers, and started practicing. The thoughts of his boyfriend's last relationship at the back of his mind.

It was a long night.


	9. I'm in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a rainbow after the storm.

The weather the next day was cold, threats of rain making most students gloomy, but not Hueningkai. He was happily skipping in the building, his little gift ready in his backpack. He barely had any sleep the night before, but it's okay. It was worth it as he finished his impromptu project (his school works couldn't relate).

The music festival had already started, but the group's performance is the last one on the last day, seeing that everyone is looking forward to it the most. There are approximately two days left for that day, and the band had been practicing diligently, spending all of their class hours in the music room. Hueningkai wanted to just watch the whole day, but his professors are ruthless for even giving them pop quizzes on the first day of the fest.

He had already finished his classes for the day once the chilly afternoon settled in, at the same time as the first day of the festival officially ending (with only classical musicians performing and watched mostly by literature students). He is gleefully making his way to the music room, and once he arrived, he made his way to the chairs where his friends had already sat, greeting them with a wide smile on his face. He turned to look at Beomgyu, who was busy trying out the guitar pedals with a serious expression, and he felt his heart beat louder and at the same time constrict. He missed his boyfriend, and maybe after this, they would be okay again. Those were his thoughts as he takes out his gift from his bag and put it on the desk.

Thunder suddenly roared outside, and all of them jumped in surprise. Mina even shrieked and clutched onto Beomgyu. He only sighed and gently pushed her away from him. It was obvious that he was exhausted, sweaty shirt clinging onto his frame, drops of sweat on his damp hair, also adding the fact that his ex was being bothersome and causing for his boyfriend to push him away. Really, it was a good day for Beomgyu, and he was pleasantly irritated.

"Looks like it would pour out." Hyunjin commented, looking out the window. "Let's have just one last stage rehearsal of the set then pack it up."

"I'll time it!" Jeongin said, pressing on his phone.

The others nodded in agreement, all visibly tired from the whole-day practice, but somehow they still look lively. Yeonjun hit his drumsticks together three times, before banging on the drums, and the others played immediately, the biting tone of their guitars echoing in the room for the opening instrumentals. Then Mina began singing, her voice like a popstar's, enunciating each word with power. No doubt she was a good singer, Kai would admit (if only she wouldn't flirt with his boyfriend).

Taehyun was singing along as he bops his head at the catchy rhythm, and Soobin was tapping his foot, still amused at the practice despite seeing it numerous times already. The band clearly enjoys what they are doing as they perform with smiles on their faces, headbanging along the distinct drops, even Beomgyu has a small smile on his face in between scrunches as he scrapes his finger along his guitar strings. Hueningkai could see that his boyfriend was in his element and a smile form in his lips.

Mina briefly looked at Kai at the bridge of the song, before walking towards Beomgyu. Kai's expression morphed to blank and he gulps nervously.

_"I watched his wildest dreams come true,_

_And not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true,_

_Not one them involving”_

When Beomgyu started the instrumentals, him being the lead guitarist, Mina just had to place a peck on his jaw, and trailed a few more on his neck, leaning her body so close to the boy's. Beomgyu's jaw visibly tightened and his expression turned annoyed but he continued on his performance, expertly making articulate tones on his guitar as he subtly pushed the distraction away with a shoulder. The other boys were surprised as well but the raven-haired gazed at them, his eyes telling to just continue on to get it over with. His ex just had to sing two songs anyway.

Mina smirked as she sang, walking away, _"Whoa, well I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now"_

Beomgyu focused intently on the guitar after her stunt, eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed. Kai clenched his fist when he sees Mina looking at him smugly as she sang the last line of the song; _"It just feels so good."_

When the first song finished, they immediately moved on the next one. Beomgyu controlled his expression again, smiling at the relaxed and brighter song as if nothing happened from the first, and Kai's heart sank thinking that Beomgyu wasn't even bothered at the blatant flirting of his ex.

_"'Cause after all this time,_

_I'm still into you."_

Mina sang as she pushes on Beomgyu's chest with a pointer finger, clearly riling up the focused boy and his boyfriend watching. She sang the next words while directly looking at him, as if she was conveying the message of the song to her ex. She danced around when the instrumentals came in, then stood in front of the guitarist. In the middle of the bridge, she leaned close to him on her tiptoes until their foreheads touched. Kai's breath was caught in his throat.

_"I'm into you."_ She sang sweetly, eyes looking straight into Beomgyu's and he looked back, eyes cold and intimidating as he frown, already had enough of the girl. _"Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you."_

Beomgyu moved away from her when the last chorus kicked in, swinging his guitar to push her away. He smirked when she gasped in surprise, the next lyrics going off-key. She huffed before continuing to sing, an evil glint in her eyes.

When the second song finished, they were supposed to practice their introductions and some joking around to further loosen up their bodies, and for the girl to exit. But Mina had other plans. The moment the song ended, she pulled Beomgyu's face and kissed his lips. The boy's eyes widened and he suddenly couldn't react; her fingers resting on the back of his neck and on his cheek, her teeth tugging on his lips.

"Kai!"

That was all it takes for Beomgyu to snap out of it as he pushed Mina away, wiping his lips in disgust as he glares at her, who stumbled on the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" He snarled, removing his guitar strap from his shoulders.

Mina only smirked before cackling, " _She_ may have let go of you, but I would _never_."

"Fucking snap out of it!" Beomgyu hissed, putting his guitar down before running out of the music room, following Soobin and Taehyun who ran after Kai.

~

"Any luck?" Beomgyu said, bursting through the doors of the music room once he had run around the building in search for his boyfriend. Taehyun and Soobin were also back, taking a rest after the fruitless search.

"We can't find him anywhere." Taehyun said, panting.

Beomgyu let out a sigh as he brushed his fingers through his hair. He then gazed at his ex-girlfriend, who had fainted shortly after he left.

"Hyung," He called, voice with a tinge of tiredness and panic, "Can you call someone from the clinic while I handle the mess here?"

Yeonjun agreed easily, ignoring the questioning gazes from his boyfriends. He left the room quickly after, dashing through the halls to get to the nearest clinic on the other building.

"Sorry guys." Beomgyu directed to his friends, packing up their equipments neatly at one corner.

"It's no prob, Gyu. Call us if you need anything." Jeongin said, before he and Hyunjin left.

Beomgyu was sitting on the floor beside his fainted ex-girlfriend, calling her parents for what happened and apologizing as well for his rather harsh action towards her. When the call finished, he groaned once again, head aching from exhaustion and the new problem.

"I thought you were only friends?" Taehyun's voice rang in the quiet room, eyes narrowed at the raven-haired.

"Now's not the time Taehyun-"

"How can you just let her kiss you in front of your boyfriend! How can you even let her flirt with you althroughout the performance without batting an eye!" Taehyun yelled, "You know Kai was jealous! Why would you let these happen! And the bitch even have the guts to faint-"

"She has a condition, okay!" Beomgyu cut him off, annoyed. "If you're just going to make things worse by blaming everything on me, then save it! I don't have time for your petty accusations. I need to find my boyfriend."

That was probably the longest line he had ever said to anyone (other than Kai) and Taehyun was about to retort something back when Soobin gently held his arm. He turned to his purple-haired boyfriend with a glower, but the older grounded at him with a stern glare, something he hadn't seen before so the younger held his tongue.

"Here." Soobin said, handing the gift that Kai had left behind.

Beomgyu took it after a few seconds of staring with the older. "What's this supposed to be?"

"It's Kai's 'I'm sorry' gift." The older simply answers.

Beomgyu creased his forehead at the news that his boyfriend has a gift for him, and he immediately ripped the wrapping off. His eyes widen upon seeing the gift; a compact disc case with an edited picture collage of them together as the cover, pictures they took all summer during their hang-outs and workshop sessions, along with 'Our Summer' written in an elegant script. He hesitantly opened the cover, and he was greeted by the same collage printed on a disc. Beomgyu immediately looked around and went to the CD-player perched on one corner, turning it on and putting the CD in.

A familiar melody resounded, at the same time different. Beomgyu lightly gasped upon realizing the song.

It was the song he wrote for his boyfriend, at the same time, it isn't, as the song was played and recorded with a piano. Beomgyu briefly wondered where did Kai got his piece, and more importantly, since when? When has Kai got the time to practice? The piano melody was so good it was almost the song was written for it.

As the music continues on, his eyes drifted to the disc case in his hands, and there's more behind. He opened it, and sees more pictures in a collage – this time, an actual collage with printed pictures and art paper – and his heart melts, tears welling in his eyes and lips quivering at the short message in each little pages.

_'I like you a lot too hyungie >3<' _with a picture of Beomgyu holding his self-portrait they painted on their first real date, taken by Hueningkai.

_'I'm sorry for what I said :( I didn't mean it that way'_ along with a picture of Kai sitting on Beomgyu’s lap as they cuddle, taken by Yeonjun in their apartment.

_'I was just insecure because you two look good together'_ with a selfie of Kai sulking, edited with blue lines flowing from his eyes. 

_'But I realized that we look perfect for each other \\(_ _≧_ _▽_ _≦_ _)/'_ accompanied by a picture of Kai laying on Beomgyu’s chest lazily, once again taken by Yeonjun.

_'And that you are mine, just as I am yours'_ with a selfie of the two of them, the younger looking small on Beomgyu’s shoulder from the angle.

_'You're my favorite music, hyungie <3' _with a photo of Beomgyu playing on Kai’s keyboard, teasing that his young boyfriend is stupid (stupidly cute).

_'I'm in love with you'_ along with a picture of the two of them on the green grass, under the bright light of the sun. Hueningkai looking at his boyfriend, full of love and affection in his eyes.

The song ends and the player ejects the disc. Beomgyu was still speechless as he stares at the words in the last page.

_'I'm in love with you'_

Beomgyu put the case down and ran out of the room, bumping onto Yeonjun in the hallway with one of the nurses.

"Hyung, take care of my things, and also Mina. I have to go." He says quickly, not giving time for the older to process his words before he started running again, out in the cold rain of the early night.

~

Hueningkai curled up in his bed, dried tear stains on his cheeks as the scene earlier replays in his head. There it goes again - his insecurity. He could handle the flirting to a certain extent, but the kiss was just too much; Beomgyu didn't even pull away, and just stood there and let her. (At least, that's what he thinks.)

" _Just friends._ " He mumbled bitterly, ignoring the constant ringing on his phone as he hugged his molang plushie tighter, a hint of lavender scent still present. "As if she would get over you, and as if you would stay with me."

Tears started flowing from his eyes again and he wiped them off with his fingers. His hand then crept to his neck where the necklace lies, fingers brushing over the pendant.

"To think that you're my favorite music . . ." Kai sniffed, "Now I'm just a sad song."

~

Thunder roared loudly above his apartment and Kai jumped awake in surprise, clutching on his heart. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep crying. He slumped back down on his pillow, his brown locks in a mess and he heaved a deep sigh. Squinting at the clock, he found it was already ten in the evening; he had been asleep for almost four hours and it was heavily raining outside.

His phone rang loudly on his side table and he scrambled to pick it up, answering the call without looking.

"Kai! Thank fuck you answered! We've been calling you for hours!" Soobin's voice boomed from the phone, ragged with a bit of relief. "Where the fuck are you! We've been looking for you everywhere-"

"I'm fine hyung. I'm at my apartment-"

Soft rustles were heard then another voice came in, "Hueningkai, is Beomgyu there with you? Have you seen him? Do you know where he is?" Yeonjun asked, frantic.

"Wait hyung- Calm down. Beomgyu-hyung's not here." Kai sat up on his bed in alarm, his heart hammering in his chest. "Why? Wasn't he with you?"

"No! I can't find him anywhere. He left all his stuff with me and he didn't even have his phone." Yeonjun rambled, obviously panicking.

"What! Where would he go? It's pouring out!" Kai said, already standing up and grabbing a jacket. His heartache at the back of his mind.

"I don't know! Fuck I-" He heard Yeonjun's voice break, and the sounds of Soobin comforting the older could be faintly heard.

"Hey Kai?" Taehyun's voice came in, worried. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm good." Kai said, trembling, "W-where's hyung-"

"We don't know . . ." His friend drones, "After seeing your gift, he ran off to find you-"

_No way . . ._

Kai ran to his front door, the cold breeze of air and heavy drops of rain greeting him. Yet it wasn't what caught his attention, but the figure sitting on the pavement in front of his apartment, head lowered and arms hugging his shivering body. The boy turned when he heard the door opening, and smiled in relief despite his obvious exhaustion.

Beomgyu stood up, dripping wet. He was still wearing the same shirt and jeans from hours ago, thin fabric clinging on his lean body. "Hueningie," he called, "Baby, I'm so sorry."

Hueningkai shook his head in disbelief, tears welling in his eyes again, "Are you fucking nuts, hyung! It's raining hard! And Yeonjun-hyung's worried and- You're not the leading man in a cliché romantic film that you think you are!" He said, tugging on the older boy's arm so they could enter his house.

The other only laughed, hearty and bright as he let himself be pulled. Kai was about to go to his closet when Beomgyu pulled him back by his waist. The younger looked down at his boyfriend, heart dancing in between his ribcage as the older stared up at him, eyes full of emotions. Beomgyu was pretty like that, stars in his eyes with cheeks flushed pink from the cold. His breath hitched when the older boy reached a hand out to cup his face, before whispering something that removed all of Kai's heartaches:

"I'm in love with you too."

~

"Achoo!"

"See? Now you've gotten yourself sick!" Hueningkai scolded, handing his hyung a warm cup of milk.

"It's just a little cold." Beomgyu mumbled, sipping on the milk as he hugged the blanket closer to his figure. He had now changed into one of Kai's hoodies and pajamas.

"You have a performance in two days! What were you even thinking going out and staying in the rain for hours?"

Beomgyu pursed his lips in a tight line, "That I can't handle being away from you. Being upset with you was already torture."

Hueningkai went quiet at the older boy's words, not knowing what to respond. Beomgyu put the cup down on the coffee table and scooted closer to his boyfriend for warmth, Kai wrapped an arm over him instinctively, already habituated in their little skinships.

"I uh . . . I-" Beomgyu started.

"I'm sorry."

Forehead creased, Beomgyu turned to Kai, but the latter was only looking forward. He held his tongue and waited for his boyfriend to speak, yet he didn't say anything further, only biting on his lip as he prevents himself to cry.

Beomgyu took it as a cue, "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. I should've explained the situation better." He placed his palm on the younger boy's hand, "Mina and I are friends. I know it's kind of hard to believe because we rarely talk now, and because we're exes, but that's the truth.

"She has a condition, you may call it like 'split-personality' or something but she's had it for awhile. That's part of the reason why we broke up, because one of her personalities became obsessed with me. I mean, who wouldn't?" He joked, making Kai snicker as he listens intently. "I've known it from the start because she was honest with me, and it didn't bother me in the slightest because I liked her. But when it got to the point that her alter became possessive, we knew that we had to stop to prevent any damage. She didn't want to burden me, and I don't want her to lose control. I guess this past week is only one of those times where her condition becomes worse.

"I've called her foster parents earlier and found out she hadn't taken her medications and therapy in the last month. Maybe that's why her alter got a hold of her." Beomgyu gazed deep into Kai's eyes after his explanation, "I don't like her anymore, and the real Mina had moved on as well, but we're still good friends because we did get to experience a lot together. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, I didn't think it was important back then."

Hueningkai pulled Beomgyu in a hug, "It's okay hyung. I'm sorry for overreacting; I should've tried to understand that there are things I didn't know. But instead, I ran away because I was jealous and insecure of myself."

Beomgyu chuckled and pulled away, a teasing grin on his lips, "What are you even jealous of? I kiss you all the time."

Kai pouted, "She kissed you in front of all those people." He sulked, before adding hesitantly, "Also, I saw your performance video a year ago."

The older smirked, amused, "How bold. You want me to kiss you onstage too?"

The younger blushed madly and hit Beomgyu's chest, making the latter laugh. Beomgyu then gazed at Kai fondly, tucking some strands to the back of his ear. "You're lovely. And you're perfect for me." Then leaned forward and slotted their lips together in a sweet kiss that made the younger melt.

Beomgyu moved to straddle Kai's lap as he wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss while the younger snaked his arms around his hyung's waist, pulling their bodies close together for warmth as the rain crashes on the windowpanes.

It was the older who pulled away seconds after, looking at Kai as if he had realized something.

"By the way, how did you practice the song I wrote? I only showed it to you once." He said, cocking an eyebrow.

Hueningkai scratched his nape.

("Where did you even get this?" Kai asked Yeonjun in the library.

"Where else? I copied it from Beomgyu's laptop." The blond-haired boy said proudly.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Okay fine. My boyfriends scolded me for what I said earlier and told me to help you think of a gift. So here I am doing just that."

"By stealing hyung's gift?" Kai retorted.

Yeonjun put his arms up defensively, "You've listened to it already!"

"I heard a snippet!"

" _At least_ , you did." The older argued uselessly, Kai shook his head in disbelief. "Look Kai, material things are dumb gifts, especially to Beomgyu who can buy anything. So you have to give him something that he would love, and what is it that both of you love?" He paused, just for the sake of suspense. "Music."

There was a pause before, "For someone dumb, you sure know how to use your brain." Kai remarks, nodding his head as he thinks.

"Hey!" Yeonjun glared.)

"It's Yeonjun isn't it?" Beomgyu deadpanned. Kai smiled sheepishly. "That fucker. He ruined my surprise!"

"And helped with mine." The younger beamed, "Did you like it hyung?"

Beomgyu hummed, remembering the gift before he smiled, "Liking it is an understatement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this honestly seems like word vomit every time i reread it, but i'm uploading it anyway before i grow to hate this. and they're okay now! yay!


	10. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s the music that made me believe in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii!! so just a heads-up, this chapter is more of their performance! i'd advise to listen to the songs while reading so there's kinda a feel to it, but you can enjoy it simply on your own accord and let your imagination do the trick, i guess? lol. anyway, have fun <3

The band had a scheduled practice the next day, so Beomgyu came in the designated music room wearing his boyfriend's warm clothes with his pouting boyfriend in tow. Yeonjun ran towards his best friend to give him a smack in the head.

"What the heck Yeonjun!" Beomgyu complained, rubbing the part the older hit.

"That's 'hyung' to you brat!" Yeonjun scolded, "You got me all worried last night and all I've got as a response is 'I'm cuddling with my bf, can you leave us alone'? Ungrateful bitch!"

"I'm sorry?" Beomgyu teased with a shrug, "Can you stop crying now so we could practice?" Hueningkai frowned at him but the raven-haired boy pretended he didn't see it.

Yeonjun narrowed his eyes at them, gears in his head working. Then he touched Beomgyu's forehead, "Gyu, you're burning up!"

"That's what I've been telling him!" Hueningkai protested.

"I'm fine! It's just a little cold." Beomgyu grumbled before sneezing, moving away from the blond-haired boy's hold.

"No, you are not practicing when you're sick." Yeonjun said firmly.

Beomgyu glared at him, "The performance is tomorrow! I'd rather perform sick that not perform at all."

Yeonjun gave him an equally intense glare, but the younger didn't back down. They stared at each other for awhile when Beomgyu's phone rang from his bag on top of the chairs. Beomgyu broke the eye-contact to get it, then proceeded to stare at his phone as if contemplating to answer the call. He glanced over at Kai before accepting.

"Yeah?" Beomgyu said to the caller, Kai stares at him as a fond smile appeared on the other's face. "Stop being dramatic. I've explained things already . . . You're overreacting. But where are you? . . . We have practice dimwit! . . . No shit. If you have somewhere to be right now, it's here in the music room . . . You can't run away forever. So be here in ten minutes or I'm leaking your dark secrets . . . Try me then! . . . Yeah, yeah. Bring some hot chocolate. Thanks!"

Beomgyu looked at Kai and smiled brightly, but the younger boy's uneasiness didn't go away. He wondered who was the caller for Beomgyu to smile like that, and his gut twisted at the only person that came to his mind. But when his boyfriend held his hand and gave him a peck on his nose, as if assuring him that there's nothing to worry about, he felt his chest lighten. The older would always have that effect on him.

A few minutes later, as the band was warming up with their instruments, Beomgyu's phone beeped, signaling that a message was received. The boy only sighs and shook his head when he read the context, before putting his guitar back down and walking out of the room.

He came in soon after, pulling a girl by her wrist as they stepped towards Kai. The younger boy only gazed at them in confusion, finding the girl awfully familiar and he bit his lip due to nervousness. Mina briefly glared at Beomgyu, but the other just urged her to say something.

"Um, hi." She said, voice small enough for the two boys to hear.

"Hello?" Kai replied hesitantly, not understanding the situation one bit.

Silence enveloped them and soon, Beomgyu groaned and rolled his eyes at the awkwardness of the two and Mina hit his arm angrily, face scrunched up. She then met Kai's confused gaze again and gave him a small smile.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot and I'm terribly sorry for that. I swear that it doesn't happen often and just when I become really upset over something and I really can't control what happens when I switch. I promise that was not me, I mean it _is_ me, but it's not _me_ me, you know?" Beomgyu nudged her slightly when she started rambling, sipping on a cup of hot choco. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. My name's Mina. You probably know that by now due to unfortunate events, and even if it was a part of me that hurt you, I just want to wholly apologize and that I didn't mean it." She smiled sheepishly, raising her shoulders, "I hope you're not mad at me."

Hueningkai became flustered, "No no! I'm not mad. Beomgyu-hyung already explained it to me, and I'm sorry that _that_ happens, but I guess, there are things we can't really control?"

"Yeah, it's unfortunate." Mina said as she sits besides Kai, "But it's okay, I guess? You kind of get used to it at some point. Although the effects are still as bad."

Hueningkai didn't know what to do or to respond so he opted in staring up at Beomgyu for help. The older only chuckles and Mina was able to catch up their silent conversation.

She giggles, "He's cute." She says, looking at Beomgyu with a teasing grin.

"I know he is. But please do not hit on my boyfriend." Beomgyu jokes.

Mina rolls her eyes good-naturedly, "I don't plan to. I just don't understand why cute people string themselves with jerks like you." She teased, sticking out her tongue at the raven-haired boy. Hueningkai snickers at her words.

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow at Kai, "You find that funny?"

Hueningkai only shrugs, a hand on his lips as an attempt to hide his smile, nerves calming down.

Mina turned to Kai, "I'll tell you some of his dark secrets, and in exchange, you have to make fun of him with me. Deal?" The younger boy chuckles and nodded.

Beomgyu pulled her up, "Practice is going to start soon, so go away." Before pushing her towards the rest of the group who were waiting for the two of them. Mina almost tripped to the floor but she eventually gained back her balance, then she stepped back towards Beomgyu and smacked the back of his head before running off to the band.

"She can be such a kid sometimes." Beomgyu said, shaking his head fondly.

"She's nice . . . " Hueningkai whispers, looking at Mina that's joking around with the other boys.

Beomgyu shrugs, "Yeah? You suddenly developed a crush on her or something?" Kai looks at him incredulously. Beomgyu laughs at his reaction, then places a warm hand on the younger boy's cheek, "You're cute. I'm just kidding baby." He whispers, tone light before kissing his lips, a taste of chocolate evident making it sweeter. It was soft and short but it had a lingering feeling to it that made Kai's heart explode. Beomgyu's kisses _always_ make him feel like this.

When he pulled away, Beomgyu gave him a breathtaking smile and Kai's breath was knocked out of his lungs. The older boy's eyes were sparkling, his cheeks tinted pink, plump lips glossy, and there was warmth emanating from his skin (not because he was sort of sick, nope). Beomgyu bit his own lip as his eyes drifted on Kai's striking features, as if etching every inch in his memories, before he pecked the tip of his boyfriend's nose and moved to start practice.

~

The day of the performance came and Kai pulled Taehyun and Soobin to the front of the crowd, near the stage where they could easily see their boyfriends' performance. There were already a lot of people inside the auditorium, and more were about to enter despite having twenty minutes left for the group's performance. It was kind of expected, seeing that it was a band of popular students, but it was a little ridiculous how everyone just went to watch them. There were still students performing on the stage with acoustic guitars, and they visibly got nervous at the sudden amount of spectators flooding the doors. Kai hoped that Beomgyu and the rest could handle the increasing pressure being the final performers.

Time went by quickly and soon enough, the place was already full of people, even on the balconies. The previous performers had already moved out of the stage as the students applaud them. The lights grew dim and everyone started tittering in excitement, all looking at the lit-up stage. When the group entered, screams and cheers boomed across the room. Jeongin went first, carrying his blue guitar, followed by Hyunjin with his gray bass guitar, then Yeonjun with his drumsticks, Beomgyu with his black guitar, and lastly Mina with a mic.

Kai heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to see Soobin's and Taehyun's mouths agape at the sight of their older boyfriend. Kai chuckled at them as he looked back up the stage. Yeonjun was wearing a white shirt tucked into denim pants, with brown leather shoes and fingerless gloves. He also has a black belt hugging his hips, a silver chain necklace and dangling earrings. It was a rather plain fit than his usual fancy ones, but anything works for _the_ Choi Yeonjun. Then his eyes naturally drifted to his boyfriend and Kai swears he could almost hear how loud his heart was pounding in his chest. Beomgyu was wearing a black v-neck shirt that partly reveals his collarbones, tucked into black ripped jeans and black sneakers. He also has a silver necklace on his neck, black chained earrings, and silver bracelet with a g-clef pendant.

Mina took the certain stage, a hand on her mic and stance oozing with confidence, "Are you ready S-University!" The crowd cheered loudly in response, to which she smiled, looking at the bandmates who smiled back at her, then she finds Kai on the front. She sends a wink in his direction and Yeonjun hit his drumsticks twice and banged on the drums.

The crowd cheered again at the familiar song, and Mina started singing.

"You're friends now?" Taehyun whispered at Kai, the latter only smiled and nodded.

Hueningkai was really surprised at how friendly and sweet Mina actually was, a complete opposite of that flirty and annoying bitch. She was all smiles during practice, interacting with everyone while singing. (And she treat Kai with mint chocolate ice cream as an apology. The boy insisted that it was fine, but Mina was persistent herself. The two of them even poke fun at Beomgyu for not liking the ice cream flavor.) Kai deduces that she wasn't bad at all, and he could see why Beomgyu liked her. She was fun and outgoing, and loved music too. If only he wasn't gay then maybe he might've had a small crush on her.

The boys were all focused on their instruments but it was clear that they were having fun playing. The biting sounds of Jeongin's guitar, the rhythmic and distinct sounds of Hyunjin's bass, Yeonjun's crisp and precise beat, and Beomgyu's articulate notes. They were bopping their heads to the beat, tapping their feet when it isn't pressed on a pedal, hands moving expertly like they were born to be musicians.

_"I watched his wildest dreams come true,_

_and not one of them involving you._

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true,_

_Not one them involving”_

When Beomgyu went on the guitar solo, the crowd roared loudly and started jumping and dancing, like it was an actual concert. Mina smiled at Beomgyu proudly as he played with a genuine smile on his face. Kai was also smiling as he watched his boyfriend start to enjoy himself. Taehyun and Soobin were also bopping their heads and singing as they watch their drummer boyfriend lively playing the drums.

_“Whoa, well I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now"_ the vocalist sang, headbanging along the beat drops and everyone followed. When the last chorus kicked in, everyone was also singing along.

_"It just feels so good."_ The first song ended and the crowd burst into yells. Not even a minute after the first one when the band started playing again and there were squeals, shouts of 'I love this song!' faintly heard.

_"Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better"_

The vocalist started to roam the stage, interacting with the audience and the band. She even posed with a few asking for a selfie, all while still singing. Mina reached the part near where the three friends stand and Kai raised his hand for a high-five, which she gladly gave, smiling brightly after. Hueningkai's eyes met Beomgyu's and the older was smiling widely at him, eyes twinkling as he moves his fingers in between frets.

_"'Cause after all this time . . . "_ Mina sang, then pointed to the crowd who replied, _"I'm still into you."_

When the instrumentals came, people started dancing and swaying, Mina was too. She was standing near Beomgyu during the bridge, and Kai could easily see the difference between her and her alter. She wasn't looking at his boyfriend flirtily like before; her gaze now was full of adoration, like how a sister was to her brother when he did something great. And Kai realizes that despite their relationship ending, there was still friendship left, enough to be comfortable with each other after what they've been through. He commends their maturity at that point.

_"I'm into you. Baby, not a day goes by that I'm not into you."_ She sang bending over to reach the high note, and the students cheered. At one point in the last chorus, she leaned her back against Beomgyu's and the boy mirrored her movement, lightly dancing at the music they're performing. Kai thinks it's a little shame he didn't get to watch their performance last year, as they were such professionals onstage.

The second song ended quickly, and the band took a short break to hydrate themselves.

"Are you having fun!" Mina shouted, a series of 'whoo's and 'yeah's replied back and she laughed. "Glad y'all are. Now let me introduce your last performers for this year's music fest! First, let's have our frontman!" She said, gesturing to Jeongin.

"What's up S-University!" Jeongin boomed, the crowd cheered for him. "I'm Yang Jeongin, second year music major. Nice to meet you all!" Then he waved to the crowd.

Hyunjin followed, "S-University!" He roared, prolonging the last syllable, the crowd yelled. "Hwang Hyunjin, resident clown at the dance department, at your service." He said, performing a dramatic bow and making everyone laugh.

Yeonjun stood up from his place at the drums and the crowd screamed louder, girls squealing and boys whooping. The blond-haired laughed at the excited crowd and held his mic perched near the drums, "Whoa! Quite a crowd we got here." He said, earning laughter, "I'm Choi Yeonjun! S-University's It-boy." He introduced, winking and giving a salute with two fingers. The crowd raged even more.

"That's our boyfriend!" Taehyun screamed, cheering from the first row. Soobin covered his red face in embarrassment and Kai erupted in fits of laughter. Yeonjun laughed too and pump a fist onto his heart before pointing at his two boyfriends.

"Well that was something." Beomgyu spoke in his own stand mic, the crowd had a mix of gasps and screams at his cheerful voice (probably because they weren't used to it). "The name's Choi Beomgyu. And damn, it feels good to be here with you all!" He flashed them a bright smile with a wriggle of his eyebrows and everyone lost their shit at the action.

Mina laughed in her microphone, "Calm down fellas. It's just the start. Too bad that was my last performance in this year's music fest." The crowd collectively expressed disappointment. "But let's not be sad! I'm Park Mina, from the vocal department. And I'm giving the stage back to our boys. Good night!" She said, waving good bye before she disappeared to the backstage.

Jeongin then took center stage and the crowd lightened up in anticipation. "That was certainly depressing, she was really good." He said, lines perfectly memorized.

"Don't you feel sad about it Beomgyu-ssi?" Hyunjin asked, the crowd yelled, teasing the ex-boyfriend.

Beomgyu shrugged, "Nah. Besides, we shouldn't live with regrets and instead, move forward." He answered, eyes drifting to his boyfriend in the front row. "Isn't that right Yeonjun-ssi?"

"Yup!" The oldest answered, stepping on the pedals for the bass drum in a rhythmic pattern, already starting the next song. "We should enjoy the present! Because, We. Are. Young."

_"Give me a second I_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State"_

The crowd gasped and erupted in boisterous cheers when Yeonjun started singing with his mellow and unique voice. He has a bit of accent that only adds onto the charm of his singing. And Soobin and Taehyun were left in awe, because they hadn't expected that. They watched the band practice numerous times, but it was only Jeongin singing or there were no vocals at all, accompanied by a music player as a guide. The two boys fell in love more with the talented oldest.

_"Tonight, we are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun"_

The students sing along with the chorus, swaying left and right on their positions in the auditorium. Hyunjin and Jeongin were also singing, providing back-up vocals. They started raising their hands at the second chorus and waving them and the band smiled at their enthusiastic audience, confidence boosting at the responsive crowd.

_"Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight"_

A round of cheers boomed again when Hyunjin sang the bridge, voice soft and clearly practiced. It seemed like the band prepared a lot for this year's festival, and the hardwork they've put sure is bearing fruit at the satisfied spectators. When the final chorus settled in, it was the students that were singing.

Just when everyone thought they could relax, Beomgyu started the next song with lightly distorted plucking of his guitar and the crowd screamed louder at the recognition of the song. One by one, the others started playing, and Jeongin started singing.

_"She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky"_

Even the three friends gasped and had surprised looks on their faces, because even if they've watched the practices, the band never really performed this song as a whole. Only hearing a few parts as the band figures out how to play the song from their phones. The musicians were swaying on their feet, looking at each other with amused expressions. Yeonjun was spinning his drumstick on his fingers and catching it again in between beats. And Jeongin and Hyunjin even stood back-to-back at one point in the song, and shared Hyunjin's mic as they sang:

_"Whoa, oh, oh_

_Sweet child of mine"_

The three band members then gazed at Beomgyu as they build up for the guitar solo before the bridge, wondering if the other boy had a chance to perfect it. Beomgyu caught their glances and smirked, suddenly oozing with confidence. He plunged in at the solo and the crowd bursted in screams and cheers. Hueningkai looked up at his boyfriend in admiration; you wouldn't even know that he was sick yesterday as he plays. Beomgyu was obviously in his element, especially onstage; he was outgoing, carefree, and he was smiling a lot despite the beads of sweat on his black strands. His fingers were moving flawlessly on the strings, hand sliding easily on the neck of the guitar, foot tapping on the pedal with rhythm. His body was also moving along the music, head bopping and shoulders dancing. Drops of sweat flew from his damp hair and when the solo finished and moved on the outro, he was tapping his foot on the stage and smirking to the crowd, catching hearts from the audience who were raving at the auditorium. Hueningkai's heart exploded at that; Beomgyu sure knows what he's doing (and he sure knows that he's hot, Kai thinks.)

The crowd chanted 'where do we go now' along Jeongin's vocals, as screams echo throughout the auditorium. And they finished the fourth song in high spirits.

Jeongin panted and grinned at his bandmates, sweat dripping from his forehead and a tongue poking out his lips, before he spoke in the mic. "Sadly, this is our last song for today." The students replied a series of 'aw's, and 'one more time's and the band laughed at their audience's insistence. But they're tired and even if they love performing, they want to finish the event already and get back to their usual routines. "We'd love to perform more, but that's just what we got prepared. Guess we all have to look forward to our next performance then." He joked and his bandmates snorted.

"Let's get it!" Yeonjun shouted.

A familiar melody resounded and the crowd started cheering as Jeongin started the song with his guitar, then Yeonjun pounded on the drums.

_"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kind of know that I won't get far"_

The cheers grew louder when Beomgyu took the mic and started singing, his deep honey voice echoing in the room. Some were strangling each other in disbelief at the turn of events, some were screaming at the top of their lungs, voicing their crushes on the boy. Kai's eyes widen in surprise as both of his friends were shaking him, excitement for their friend filling their bodies.

_"Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile"_

Beomgyu smiled as he sings, eyes locking on his boyfriend's gaping ones. Then he glanced at the audience again, eyelashes fluttering against the bright lights.

_"My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you, imagined I would be"_

He was singing with his eyes closed, pausing his playing on the guitar as he sways and grabs the stand mic with one hand, eyes travelling along his audience but always ending up in the eyes of his boyfriend.

_"I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it’s no good_

_And I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would"_

The audience started singing with him again at the chorus, even Soobin and Taehyun joined in but Kai was kept in his place, only staring at his boyfriend on stage with parted lips and misting eyes. He didn’t know what to do, how to react; all he could see is Beomgyu, all he could hear is Beomgyu’s voice, and all he could feel is his rapidly beating heart struggling to escape from the confines of his ribcage.

_"I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right"_

Beomgyu was staring at Kai directly at that moment, and it seems like the audience started to notice as they started squealing. The older stopped playing and instead, removed the wireless mic from the stand and walked over near where Kai stood, twisting his guitar so it hangs on his back.

_"And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow"_

Beomgyu offered his palm to the younger boy, asking him to come and join him on stage as he continues singing.

_"I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show"_

Everything seemed to slow down as Hueningkai hesitated. But Beomgyu only smiled at him, a silent promise that it’ll be okay.

_"Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain"_

His friends pushed him to go onstage, and Hueningkai stumbled forward, his heart dropping on the floor.

_"Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain"_

Beomgyu walked towards him on the stairs and offered his hand again, ever so patient towards his lover.

_"'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile"_

Hueningkai took it and Beomgyu pulled him to the stage, hands intertwined. The younger felt entranced, hypnotized by his boyfriend’s starry eyes sparkling under the dancing stage lights.

_"Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile"_

Beomgyu stared up at him as he sings. Kai momentarily forgets where he is as his vision narrows on his attractive boyfriend.

_"When the sparks fly oh baby smile_

_When the sparks fly."_

The song ends and they just stood face-to-face each other on the stage, with loud cheers heard in the background as the audience anticipates what would happen next.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They started chanting, and Beomgyu chuckles. Kai seemed to snap out of his trance as his face turned red from all the attention.

"Hyung-" He whined, breathless, but Beomgyu cut him off as he speaks into the mic.

"Everyone, this here is Kai Kamal Huening." Beomgyu said proudly, Kai's heart swell with pride as his face grew redder. "We've been dating for almost two months already, and he's my secret boyfriend. So don't get any ideas." He lightly threatened, earning chuckles from their friends and audiences. Without another word, he pulled his tall boyfriend by the waist and crashed his lips with the other's, making the audience explode in squeals and cheers.

It was much better than the performance last year.

~

As he walked through the hallways to the field, everyone had been talking about the music festival and Beomgyu's bold move to kiss him in front of hundreds of students. It's been almost a week already and Hueningkai still blushes whenever that event is brought up. Everyone had also been congratulating him, saying that he's so lucky to be dating _the_ Choi Beomgyu. Kai honestly thinks he may have saved the country in his previous life because of it.

He arrived at the field where his friends had already sat on Yeonjun's blanket and they all greeted him, as well as teased him about the recent event. Even Mina was teasing him whenever they cross each other's path in the hallways.

Beomgyu arrived shortly after, guitar case on his back and two tubs of ice cream in his hands. He handed one to Kai before sitting down beside him, putting his guitar on the grass. Their two friends grimaced on the flavor of the ice cream.

"You're a traitor, Beomgyu-hyung." Taehyun said bitterly as Beomgyu scoops his mint chocolate ice cream.

"It's not that bad." The older comments. Kai sticks his tongue out to his friend.

"What's the guitar for hyungie?" Kai then asks.

"Oh, just for a presentation." Beomgyu answers. He caught Yeonjun pretending to whistle and trying hard to avoid his gaze. "Also, don't think that I've forgotten about you leaking my song, Yeonjun-hyung."

Yeonjun pretended to look ashamed, "But you love Kai's surprise! What's so bad about it?" Beomgyu only rolled his eyes.

"Hyung, can you play the song for us?" Hueningkai asks, eyes sparkling.

"Right now?" The other asked, Kai nodded.

Beomgyu took his guitar out and all of them started to sing, empty ice creams tubs left on the grass.

~

'What's your favorite music?'

_My favorite music is Beomgyu-hyung. He's a series of melodies that makes me feel a lot of emotions all at the same time; may it be happy, or sad, or angry. He could be a sad ballad, or a lively pop song, or a tough metal-rock song, even a soft classical one; yet it's still all him. He can energize me just as much as he can calm me down. He’s everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and I’d find myself looking for his presence even more. For without him, my world is bland and boring._

_Hyung is my everything. And I’ve never been grateful to anyone as I am with him, ever since the very first day we met. I’ve liked him even if he would only pass me by in the halls, like I was just background music to him. I’ve liked him when he sang me a confession, like the song reminded him of me. I’ve liked him when I got a taste of his lips, like every unsung song he sang through his kiss. And I will continue to like him like my favorite song; however changing at times, I still listen to it and have it memorized, a permanent melody etched in between my thoughts._

_He’s the music that made me believe in love. And I would forever dance in its melody._

"Babe, what are you writing there?" Beomgyu's voice rang from behind him, and he quickly closed his laptop.

"Nothing hyung!" Kai said, smiling widely.

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow at him, "Hm, you're writing something about me and I'll find out what it's about after we get ice cream. Now let's go!"

"Why would you assume it's about you? I could just be doing homework." Kai teases, standing to meet his boyfriend leaning on his door frame.

"Who would smile while doing homework? Besides, it’s the kind of smile that says you're in love with me." Beomgyu returns the teasing, a smile on his face.

Kai snickers at his boyfriend's confidence but didn't deny it anyway. Instead, he pulled Beomgyu by his waist and leaned down, capturing his lips in his. The older gladly kissed back, arms crawling to the younger boy's nape. A hand travelled on Kai's brown locks and Beomgyu gently tugged on it, earning a low groan from the boy and he giggled in between their kisses. Beomgyu licked the other's lips, asking for entrance that Kai easily granted.

They separated shortly, lips grazing together as they smile, sparks of fireworks blasting in their chests, and took a breath of air before resuming. Kai had grown addicted to kissing his boyfriend, and his heartstrings always tugs in that rhythmic way whenever Beomgyu presses his lip on his own.

Beomgyu broke the kiss in favor of trailing soft pecks on Kai's jaw down to his neck. Kai lightly moaned at the sensation and the older smiled against his skin before pulling away.

"I thought you wanted ice cream?" Beomgyu said, fingers mindlessly playing with Kai's hair.

"Well, it's your fault. Now I want kisses."

(They ended up eating mint chocolate ice cream in between pecks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo~ thank you to everyone that read this fic, gave kudos and left comments! i really really really appreciate all of them <3 your comments inspire me a lot and gave me courage to write and upload it here. i can't express how much i'm grateful, but please know that you made someone's day with them.
> 
> a special thank you to my irl friend who gave me the idea of "tsundere bg that's soft only for kai" hhh pretty sure u know who u are <3
> 
> it's my first time writing a somewhat "music fic", and honestly, the scenes play out in my head like a musical. i especially like this last chapter because it kinda relieved my fantasy of them in a band, esp beomgyu (i definitely look biased rn) as the main guitarist or something and doing some cool shit on his guitar and just----
> 
> i originally planned this as a one-shot, then i thought it was better to be chaptered. and coincidentally, the last one landed near kai's birthday!! our baby hueningie is now 18 years old )))): still our baby tho <3
> 
> once again, thank you for reading this book <3 stay healthy and safe. take care of yourself and your mental health. love lots!! xo  
> -nicsy


End file.
